


The new game and reality

by True_Blue_Dream



Category: the arcana
Genre: Character Death, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Blue_Dream/pseuds/True_Blue_Dream
Summary: Imagine being in the actual The Arcana game? But as you from today and not as the MC/Apprentice that is a character in the game. Actually going through the adventures, dangers, and romance? It all happens so suddenly to an average person who happened to be playing the game. Yet she doesn't know how she's even in the game to begin with. Or how she'll get through with it as she begins to fall in love with one of the main characters...





	1. The end of a life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since i was here. So I've been playing The Arcana game for a while and (obviously) I love it. This whole fanfic is based on a dream i had about the game and it was on Asra's route. I'm not sure if it's going to be long or not? But we'll cross that bridge when we'll get there!<3

You can never know when you're just sleeping or dreaming. Because sometimes you forget your dreams. Hell, sometimes you forget you're memories, you don't realize it but they're gone.

But you do keep the ones that matter. The ones that are reminders of who you are.

It feels like I'm asleep but I'm also in a memory. It's me as a baby and my mom giving me a bath in the kitchen sink of our old house.I'm splashing the water with my little chubby hands and my mother laughing.

Except... I see tears in her eyes.... Is she crying?

Suddenly the dream ends and I feel different, my body feels a little hurt. Must be coming down with a fever or something.

I hear birds chirping and I feel the warmness from the sun. I feel the covers on my bed and pull them away.

"Mama?" I say.

I rub my eyes and stretch my arms while yawning. I must have kept reading late last night because I still feel tired.

Then I stretch my arm to get my glasses but i don't feel them on my nightstand. I now open my eyes and while everything is a bit blurry, I can now see that this is certainly not my room.

Everything looks different, the declaration has a hippie look to it. Candles in some places, colorful bed sheets and scarves hunged from the wall. I see a big bean bag chair and a small pile of blankets next to it. Some mysterious books piled on the floor. It smells like oakwood and jasmine flowers.

I get up from the bed, it's a bit bigger than mine. I looked down and see that i feel asleep with my leggings and one of my highschool Field trip shirts with my sketchers. 

That's weird, I think, I haven't fell asleep with my clothes and shoes on since I was a kid...

I look in the mirror, everything looks ok with me physically, aside from the tiredness. But I still can't stop and think...

...what is this place? And why am I here and not at home?

The more I thought about it, panic sinks deeper into my chest. I walk to the door when I hear something slithering behind me.

A white snake with red eyes appeared from the small pile of blankets and was slowly coming towards me.

I freaked out and screamed, running to the opposite side of the room. The snake then quickly slithers back to the blankets as if it got frightened too. 

I start hyperventilating and at this point, I think I might faint when I hear footsteps coming near the room.

"Luna? Are you ok?" A man's voice said as he enters in the room. 

As he enters, I thought he was beautiful. White fluffy hair as if they were clouds in the sky, tan skin that looked really smooth, and what caught my attention the most, were his eyes. 

Those breathtakingly stunning eyes, having a beautiful purple color to it, the kind of purple you see in those very rare colorful sunrises. A variety of shades to it. I almost got lost in them for a moment.

The man looks right at me. And has a look of confusion and alarm.

"You're not Luna." He says.

I take a deep breathe and realize I recognize this person...or rather, character. I try to keep myself as calm as possible to talk.

"No, my real name is Dianna but I do know you... You're Asra"


	2. The start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it is super cloudy here where I live. Good thing it's happening now cause friday was my birthday^_^' Hope everyone is doing good!

After calming me down, and calming the snake down as well, which I can only assume is Faust. Asra lead me down stairs for some tea and to talk more.

The first floor was more spacious than the second. There are a few more rooms to see than in the game obviously. There was a bathroom bigger than the one upstairs. A room where you can do laundry. There was a small door next to the laundry on which I can assume is some type of storage space. The kitchen was filled with so many spices, I can't even tell if they were all spices. Some lookes weird, some containers were glowing, others looked like they were just house plants but I don't think that was the case.

I saw the front of the shop and it looked exactly like in the game. And the card reading room looked even more beautiful in person. All the vibrate colors and fabrics, I felt comfortable being in here. I didn't know why but I didn't overthink it too much.

"What tea do you want?",Asra asked.

"Uh, I don't really mind any one but I guess green tea if you have it." I responded.

I was sitting at the table with Faust. She kept looking at me with curiosity. But if I'm being honest, I'm a little afraid. She slithered a bit closer to observe me. I must've looked nervous because she stopped suddenly and stayed back.

Asra returned with two cups of tea. He kept petting Faust on her head and she enjoyed it. As we were sipping his tea, he kept staring at me. Observing me like I was an alien.

I mean, I might as well be. I'm not from this world. I only know a couple of things of the game and characters. And some memes. Actually I think I know more memes instead of the actual game.

Asra set down his tea on the table, "So, now that everyone has settled down. Can you explain me why you're here and where's Luna?"

I exhaled and prepared myself mentally for what I'm going to say to him, "Look, I'm not from this world, and what I'm about to tell you will make you think I'm crazy..."

I try not to look him in his eyes. "I'm... not from this world. In my world, this whole place along with... the people here are nothing but a game. A... romance mystery solving game, called The Arcana, A mystic romance. And basically anyone who's playing the game can choose one of the main characters on who they want to be romantically involved with. Along with solving the mystery on who killed the Count and...everything else... "

"And the reason why Luna isn't here is because...I'm Luna. That's the name of the main character I put because I felt weird putting my actual name. I'm not sure why the main character disappeared but my guess is that I'm here. Because technically I am the main character?"

I glanced at him, he appeared nonchalant. "Look I don't know why I'm here, but I would like to know why. I'm not sure how I got in this world but I would like to go back to mine. At first I thought maybe this is a dream but everything here feels real, my body feels tired, and for some reason I don't remember the past few days... Is this too much for you?"

Asra took a while before awnsering me. "Well... this is... I can't even find a word to describe how I feel about this..."

A small moment of silence. "However, just because I don't entirely belive what you're saying is true... I will help you find the awnsers to your questions."

He looked into my eyes, "And in order for us to do that. We're going to have to go to the Magician's realm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol here's chapter 2! Sorry if these chapters are short but I feel like if I write more I might get writer's block^_^'  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!<3


	3. The trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. I was pretty tired from my first camping trip with my family, hope everyone is doing good tho^_^

Walking. Is. Terrible. I thought

Me and Asra are walking through the town to go to the forest. He wants to go deep into the woods for the solidarity and silence. Hopefully I'll be able to enter the magician's realm and find awnsers. The more we get closer, the more anxious I get.

Luckily I keep getting distracted from the soreness of my feet. I forgot in the arcana game that technology doesn't exist. God I miss cars. I miss A/C and many other things...

"Are you okay?"Asra asked.

My face must've looked weird, it usually does when I'm thinking. "Yea I'm fine, just a little tired. I'm not used to walking this much back where I come from that's all" I said.

"Oh do you usually ride carriages where you're from?" He questioned.

"Uh, yes..." If it was the 1800s, I thought.

How do I explain technology to a person who doesn't have it in their world? I mean either way I'm kind of horrible with technology so why even bother trying to explain it...

"Are the clothes that I gave you comfortable?" He asked.

"Oh yes, very" I said while looking down. My clothes would've stand out so Asra managed to gather some clothes for me. I felt a bit embarrassed because I'm chubby and most of my clothes are large size. I shouldn't focus on insecurities though, and besides I think I look great. I'm wearing a flowy long sleeved white shirt with a dark blue sleeveless cardigan with a hoodie and ankle high black boots. The only thing i have from my original clothes are my leggings. Well, that and my bra and underwear but that's not important.

I made sure to put my hoodie on. Since technically I'm not from here I think people will wonder where I'm from and why I'm here. And I can't exactly explain to them where I'm from since i barely know anything on Vesuvia.

Suddenly we stopped infront of a small store. It looked like a bakery. And I certainly smell pastries and it smells delicious. I hate that my stomach growls out loud when I'm hungry. 

"Wait here." Asra said as he walked in. 

I made sure to not make eye contact with anyone while I waited outside of the bakery. After 5 minutes he came out with some bread and drinks. He handed me a cup and some bread. 

I took a bite and did not expect it to taste so good. Oh my god it's so delicious! It's so fluffy and sweet, and I think I tasted a hint of vanilla.

"I would ask if you like it but from the look on your face awnsers that question" He said smiling a little.

"Oh my god it's so good. Thank you" I said while eating.

"Yea well, it's going to be a long trip. So we should eat up now while we can, we should be in the forest by-" Asra was interrupted by someone

"Hello Asra" a tall ginger haired guy with an eye patch and dark clothes said from behind him. It didn't took me long to realize that this guy is Julian. 

Wow, he's dressed up real good. I mean he's handsome, but just looking at him you can tell he's very dramatic.

"Hey Ilya, what are you doing here?" Asra asked.

"I'm here to get some bread for Pasha and Mazelinka. How are you and Luna? And who is this next to you?" He asked while looking at me.

"Oh this is Luna's cousin, Dianna" Asra responded quickly. "And Luna is out to visit her aunt and Dianna didn't know she wasn't here. So she's staying with me and I'm just showing her around Vesuvia."

"Uh hi, it's nice to meet you."I said timidly.

Julian lean down to take a good look at me. "Well it's lovely to meet you Dianna. I have to say you appear to look different than your cousin." he said.

"Y-yes, well I'm...adopted." I said, feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh well that explains much." He said now with a thinking expression. "Wait... I don't even remember what Luna looks like-" Julian stopped talking when Asra waved his hand infront of his face.

"Ilya, go home." Asra said. "Wait, actually get bread from the bakery then go home."

Julian looks like he's in a trance then shook his head, "Well I'm in a rush now. I guess I'll see you two later." He then walked into the bakery. 

Asra gently grabbed my wrist and we put some distance from the bakery.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I temporarily made him forget what he was talking about. He'll try to remember but he won't remember for a couple of hours." He said

After a while, we arrived deep into the forest. "Ok this should be a good spot." Asra finally said.

He reached into his satchel and pulled out a blanket and placed it on the ground. He sat down cross legged and gestured me to do the same. I was sitting infront of him.

"Ok this is going to be a bit difficult but just remain calm and clear your mind. I'll lead you to the magician's realm, just follow my voice." He said. He can probably tell I'm scared because now he's holding my hands. "Now close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and didn't see or hear anything.


	4. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have a lot of free time today so I'd figure why not update? So I am. I might update tomorrow as well but it all depends on my schedule. Hope you've been doing good^_^
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains some really sad and graphic scenes!

Mumbling is the first thing I hear. And then I feel someone's touch. I slowly open my eyes, Asra was taking a hold of my shoulders. He looked slightly concerned.

"Oh good you're awake, you didn't move for a minute." He said.

I grunted a little, "So we're here- WOAH." I took one look at the beach and I was instantly amazed. It's as if it came from an old Katy Perry music video. The ocean was all kinds of blue, as if it contained the day and night skies. When the waves formed there was stars swirling within them, like a small galaxy taking shape. Not to mention the soft sand has a blush pink hue to it. 

I get closer to the water and run my hand in it. It shimmers with my movement and it brings a smile to my face. "This place is one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen." I said. 

I look back seeing Asra observing me and I slightly blushed. "Uh sorry, I really love beaches. I have a thing with water" I said with a lowered voice. 

He chuckled a bit, "No it's ok, I'm glad there's something that brings you enjoyment here." He looks up ahead into the distance. "We should go, it's a long walk to the magician's realm. This is only one of the entrances to the arcana realms." 

A must've looked somewhat disappointed because then he said, "We can come back another time so you can truly enjoy it." I gave him a small smile, "Alright."

We walked for what felt like 2 hours but I know time in here is different. It could actually be 10 minutes. I think we're close.

I don't know why I realized this now but I questioned, "What if someone sees our bodies?" 

"Oh don't worry, Faust is there incase something happens." I make a weird face. He smiles, "Again, don't worry. She's a lot more capable than she appears to be." 

I guess that's true, I did read somewhere on Instagram that Faust did strangled Julian once.

We stopped abruptly, the whole scenery changed. I didn't even notice up until now. We're in some kind of nighttime void, nothing but dark blue sky and stars. And all of a sudden an anthropomorphic fox was standing infront of us, smiling smugly.

"Hello magician" Asra said while moving closer to me.

"Nice to see you again Asra. I see you've brought a new comer." The magician says while staring at me. "She appears to not be from here." He circles us, "and what brings you here Dianna Herrera?"

Suddenly my pulse increases, I cleared my throat."I think you know why I'm here. You said it yourself, Im not from here and I would like to know how and why I came here."

"You want to discover the truth?" He says, still smiling. Man is this guy related to Nick Wilde or something? I thought. "Yes, I have a right to know."

"Alright, I can help you, however you must go through this path alone." He looks at Asra. I got even more nervous, and I looked at him too. He puts a hand on my shoulder, "it's ok, I'll be here for you when you're done. I'll make sure to bring you back incase you take too long."

I sighed nervously and faced the magician again, "Ok I accept these terms. What do I do?" I asked.

He blinked and said, "Well for starters you can follow that firefly." As soon as he said it I turned and saw a firefly and I looked back and saw that I was alone.

I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm and when I looked back the firefly was far more away than it was now. I cursed in a whisper and started to run. For a moment I thought I lost it but it appeared again. Although it seems different now.

I ran a bit faster, the firefly is now a little girl and as soon as I realized that she stopped glowing yellow and turned. I was shock when I found out this little girl is me. Or at least when I was 9-ish, she had on the same pink overalls with a white shirt and barbie shoes, and even wore her hair in pigtails.

She looked at me and said in my kid voice, "Which one is Tom and which one is Jerry?" I got confused but then she started to run. "Wait!" I yelled but she didn't hear me. She disappeared and I tripped, I closed my eyes expecting to get hurt from the fall. Except I felt softness, different types of softness. On my lower half it felt like I was on top of a cushion, while on my top half it felt squishy, and it was moving up and down.

"The cat is Tom and Jerry is the mouse. C'mon you little rascal, I thought you knew this."

My heart sinked when I heard that voice. I haven't heard it in years. I looked up and I saw him. I sobbed, "Grandpa?" 

He gave me that warm smile, "Hey rascal." I got up from his stomach and crawled up near him and hugged him for so long. I didn't have to look up to know we're in his old room. I cried so much that his shirt had a big wet spot on his shoulder.

When I calmed down I finally talked to him. "I'm sorry, it's been so long. Last time I saw you....you were in a coffin." I touched his hand, "and you were really freezing."

"Yes well, last time I saw you, you were a lot shorter. But things change." He looked at me up and down. "You've grown into a beautiful woman, you look a lot like your mom when she was younger." 

I laughed, "Yea right, mom looked 10 times better than me." I started to cry again, "I've missed you so much..." 

He now had sad look, "I know.... I know sweetie. I remember those last few days in the clinic, everyone knew it was almost time for me to go. You....you were too young to understand what was going on. And I'm sure you and the kids were crying your hearts out during the funeral."

I cried even harder, "yes....yes we did. And things haven't been the same without you. Jackie dropped out of college, Claudia and Mage dropped out of highschool, Ricardo now drinks and smokes weed, Eric has been acting distant. And Grandma... after you died she has depression... It's more manageable now but...she has Alzheimer's... She only recognizes mom and Stephanie."

He looked a bit pained. "That's a lot to take in... But I'm sure everyone will come through." He hugged me, "I'm sorry. I wished I could've stayed longer.... And I'm sorry for what happened to you."

I backed away from his hug to face him. "What? What are you talking about?" 

He sighed, "once you see it, then you'll understand. Although you have to be strong afterwards, because I'll have to go again. I'm only a vision of myself, I don't know why you're here but I can at least show you how." 

I looked at him, "Gramps you're scaring me. What do you mean strong sfterwards? Amd why do you have to go? I don't understand..."

He kissed my cheek, I felt the itchiness of his stubble. "You will, I love you little rascal." He then got the remote and turned on the T.V. and it was playing the news channel.

A lady in the background was talking as a video was playing. A small grey car was passing by until some lunatic driving a big truck crahsed into it badly. No way the driver in the smaller vehicle could've survived it. The car was crushed and some firefighters pulled out the driver. I felt complete terror when I saw the body.

It...it was me... I was driving the small grey car, Gracie. And I see myself badly injuried, bruises and blood all over. Scars on delicate places, I saw part of my skull opened...

I then saw the report: "19 year old died in a fatal car accident."

I....died..... I died... I just saw my own death... I never got to my house.... to my family...because of a car accident...

I panicked and turned to look at my Grandpa but he was gone. I looked back to the T.V. but everything was gone. I started to hyperventilate. I didn't know what to do. Until I broke down crying...

Next thing I know I blacked out for what felt like a second but then I woke up and I was back to standing near Asra infront of the Magician.

"Did you discover the truth?" The magician asked.

It took all my willpower not to brake and kept a neutral expression. "Yes, thank you for helping me. I think we should be leaving now. Goodbye" I grabbed Asra's hand and walked out of the magician's realm. And soon we were back to the starry beach.

Asra looked like he wanted to ask me something but as soon as he opened his mouth, I fell to my knees and broke down crying hard. 

He immediately went down and asked me something but I didn't hear his voice. So I just looked up to him while I sobbed. "I....I died....I'm dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there goes my heart... It may seem hopeless for now but just wait. Thanks for reading!^_^
> 
> P.S. I don't know why my End Notes from my first chapter keep appearing in the end, I think it may be a glitch or something? I don't know.


	5. The look out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been dealing with some issues but now I'm going to be moving forward from it. Hope school is going great for you all!^_^
> 
> Warning: Sad Content below!

Empty....

Drained....

Heartbroken....

Completely hopeless....

None of these words were near within a mile radius of how I felt. I never felt so isolated and depressed throughout my entire life...or rather this current life...

I'm still confused on how my existence functions in this place. I pricked my finger on a sowing pin I had found around and I felt pain and saw blood coming out of the wound. I really was trapped here.

These past few days had been the most difficult to go on. After Asra and Faust had walked me back to the shop, I stayed in the main bedroom upstairs. He told me I can stay here since I don't really know how to survive in this place. That and technically the shop is mine since it belongs to the MC. But that's not really how I see it.

At first I kept crying until I had no tears left. I didn't eat even though I was starving. And I couldn't sleep for fear of having flashbacks of the vision of my sudden death. 

It was obvious that I was malnourished and sooner or later I'll fall deeply ill. I knew that Asra and Faust were worried for my health. I've barely gotten out of bed only to use the bathroom. I was a shell of myself and completely miserable.

Through most of the time, Asra would usually stay in the room with Faust to make sure I'm ok. Sometimes I hear him whispering and I think he's been using spells to keep my health in check. And when he has to run the shop or has to go out he usually leaves Faust to watch over me.

Usually I would've been hysterical about how I have a small phobia of snakes and how they should not be next to people when they fall asleep. I know not all snakes are dangerous and poisonous but I still find them creepy. Or...did....

Faust has been closer to me ever since I've been in this dark state. She actually communicated with me for the first time yesterday. It was new, her whole dialouge transitions into my head and I hear her child-like voice. She's been so sweet and gentle with me. At first I didn't care but now I feel like I'm starting to grow fond her. 

"Friend ok?" She asked.

I looked at her and pat her on the head, "I'm...not ok Faust. I don't know what to do... I feel like I have no purpose for anything or anyone."

"Friend don't think that! Asra help soon!" Faust said.

I gave her a sad smile, "I don't think there's anything he can do for me... And besides he's already doing too much just by letting me stay here..."

Faust then wraps herself on my arm and give me a gentle squeeze, "Friend will be ok, promise."

I wanted to tell her to not make any false promises, but I feel like she'll still continue trying to cheer me up. So I just gave her a small nod.

After a couple more hours, Asra arrives from doing whatever errands he needed to do. He looked at me and Faust. "I didn't expect you to be awake and much less talking to Faust." 

I sat up on the bed, careful not to hurt Faust. "Yea well, she kind of has me wrapped up to her." I say while I pet her again.

He then cleared his throat, as if he was preparing to say something important. "So, I know you don't really know your way around here..." He looked at me again reassuringly, "I'm not saying I'm kicking you out! I'm not doing that! It's just that...I have to go on this long journey to retrieve...a few items. And I have to take Faust with me as well....

"And I don't want you to stay alone. So...if it's alright with you... Do you think you can stay with a friend of mine? Just until I get back? It'll only be for 3 days."

I looked away from him. I kept thinking about his request, being alone with a stranger for 3 days by myself didn't sound that great to me. My mom has always been so cautious with me and strangers. She only let's me hang out with my friends outside of school once a month. 

I then felt Faust squeeze me again, I looked down and she blinked. Then I remembered what she said, and I guess it wouldn't hurt. If Asra trusts them then I guess I should be ok.

"Ok, I mean- yea. I'll stay with your friend." I say, finally agreeing to this. He smiled and started packing up a few things for me.

After a long walk through the city and the forest we've arrived to Asra's friend. They live in a spacious cave house, I think it's called a hut. And once Asra opens the door we get in I take a good look at the interior of it. 

The place looks like a cabin, or at the very least what I think what a cabin would appear to look like. It certainly looks comfortable and cozy, some wooden furniture, a couple of furs either on the floor or hunged somewhere, and a big fireplace in the center of the home.

Then I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps and chains. I looked at where I heard the sound of the source was coming from. It took me a minute but I finally noticed the figure. At first I can only see his feet, then he takes off his cloak and holy shit this guy is abnormally huge.

Right away, I felt intimidated just by looking at him. He must be like 9 feet tall and almost as wide as that. Ok, I think I may be exaggerating but I feel that's his actual height. He also has long-ish greasy black hair that partly covers his eyes. Slightly darkened tanned skin and beautiful green eyes. Really buff, like shit he reminds me of Dwayne Johnson when he played as Hercules in that movie about him.

He looked at Asra with a neutral expression and then to me only slightly displeased. "So, is this the girl you were talking about?"

Asra looked at him then me, "Yes, this is Dianna. Please look out for her while I'm gone Muriel." He said with a serious face.

"Will do, I'll walk you out." Muriel said then looked at me. "You can sit wherever you want and don't touch anything."

They both walked out of the hut. And I was standing there awkwardly until I decided to sit near the fireplace. In the moment I was wishing I had marshmallows, I guess I am hungry. Then I heard something shifting on top of the cloaks. And that's when I saw a pair of eyes looking at me. 

I freaked out and crawled backwards a bit. Until the pair of eyes came closer until I saw a paw into the firelight. I know realize it's a dog, or maybe a wolf. This must be Inanna, she's so beautiful. She's practically the embodiment of darkness, a big cute fluffy dark cloud.

I held my hand out so she can sniff it. After that she licks it and shoves her head near it. I pat her head gently and I think I actually smiled, like a real genuine heartfelt smile.

"Hi." I said and she just blinks at me.

I heard Muriel coming back and froze for a second when he saw me petting Inanna. He then quickly closed the door. I then yawned a little too loudly, it was nighttime already. 

"You can sleep on the bed, I can sleep here for next few nights". He said, trying not to look at me.

I grabbed the bag that Asra prepared for me, "Ok, Thank you." I walked towards the room and said goodnight before I entered. I didn't have time to look around because I was so exhausted. I just fell on the bed and finally fell asleep.

The first day with Muriel practically babysitting me, if you can even called it that, didn't really had nothing special in store for me. I was just in the house, looking around, and waiting for Muriel and Inanna to return. It still felt awkward between us, as if I get the feeling that he doesn't like me.

It wasn't until the second day when things finally took a turn.

"Can I go explore the woods?" He then stopped gathering his materials and looked at me. I felt my face heated a little, "or at least follow you so I won't be alone?"

It took him a couple of minutes when he awnsered. "Ok, you can come. But we don't speak."

"Deal." I said. Finally happy to get out of the place for a little while.

We walked around in silence. Or in nature sounds. I saw a lot of beautiful plants and berries, even though I didn't touch them cause who knows which are poisonous. And a couple of animals, a few birds and a couple of deers. 

He finally came to a stop and picked out an axe from his bag and started chopping off some branches of the trees. I know he said no talking but he didn't say anything about helping him. As soon as he was done chopping off a section, I would gather the logs and some twigs and placed them neatly into a pile.

He didn't say anything so I guess that was that. We soon returned back to the hut. And we both placed the logs next to a big tree stump. He then looked around and saw Inanna walking back to the hut.

"I'm going to chop the wood into smaller pieces. You should go inside." He said as he was placing a log and choping it in half. I looked at him and asked, "Can I help instead?"

He looked back at me and said "Ok, place the smaller pieces next to the door." I did what he said and kept repeating the cycle until he was almost done. We than heard something in the distance and decided to check on it.

As soon as he left, I don't know why but I had the urge to chop at least one piece of wood. I placed the log onto the tree stump and got the axe and finally swung into it.

I didn't even make a small dent in it...

So I kept trying again and again until I finally started to get frusterated and I started to groan from the soreness in my hands. I was out of breath and looked up and saw Muriel with his eyes slightly opened.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have- but I just wanted to help and be at some of use..." I almost shouted.

"No it's ok-" He started to say.

"No! It's not ok. IT'S NEVER OK!" I started to yell. "Here I am trapped in this unknown world to me and I haven't done anything useful. And now that I've been given the opportunity to actually help I can't do shit because my body is still fucking weak from being so miserable. 

You know what else is not ok? That I'll never be able to see my family again. And I won't be able to live my whole life out in happiness here because I feel like there's no goddamn reason for me to be here. So really what's the point!" I huffed out after screaming.

And then I went down to my knees and started sobbing. "I-it's not fair... I don't belong in this world... I know I was a loner back in my own world but at least I had my family and some close friends... And now here I am with the same feeling but it's so much worse... I just want to go home and be with my mom and sister and brother and my pets...."

It was silent, truly silent. No birds chirping or frog noises. Until I heard Muriel walking towards me. "Please get up." He said. I was afraid he was going to harm me but when I stood up, he simply grabbed the axe. Placed it between both his and my hands and swung it down until the log was cut in half.

I finally looked up to him and he avoided my gaze, "you're right. It's not ok, and who knows if things for you will ever be ok." He then looked at me, "but you can't just waste your time mopping and do nothing. If it really bothers you, then try living again." He said as he patted my head with his humongous hand while giving me the smallest smile he can offer me.

A couple of tears streamed down my face and I hugged him. I think I felt his body temperature rise up and he cleared his throat, "right so, go inside and rest. I'll finish up."

After that, things went nicely with the two of us. Turns out Muriel is just a big softie and he just a little shy towards new people. He told me it wasn't until he saw Inanna letting me pet her. She usually only does that to people who are for sure nice.

Asra finally came back for me after 3 days. And as we left I stood infront of Muriel and offered him a smile. "Thanks for the advice, and hopefully I'll come back to visit you and Inanna."

Muriel looked away with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Yea, sure. We can do that." He patted my head again and went back to his hut.

Me and Asra with Faust in his scarf walked the way back to the shop. "So, how was it?" Asra asked.

"It was nice, you're very lucky to have such a great friend like Muriel. And maybe we can visit him again." I said with a small smile on my face.

I saw from my peripheral vision that he smiled at my comment. "Sounds like a plan." He said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter guys but I felt like this one needed to be long you know?  
> That or I felt guilty for the late update^_^'  
> Anyways thanks for reading!<3


	6. The opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I try to update on Sundays but I couldn't do it this weekend because of my mom's birthday, so sorry. Also I'm going to start my college classes tomorrow so if updating takes too long, now you know why.^_^'

It was a little after sunset when we arrived back at the shop. As soon as I entered I noticed a difference within the place. Everything looked neat and cleaned, as if someone really took the time to clean up. 

We went upstairs and everything was organized. All the books and knick knacks up on shelves. The bed sheets changed and the scarves and blankets folded neatly in a corner. Everything was tucked in nicely in it's rightful place and order.

"Ok... So, why did you do this?" I questioned.

"Now that we know that... You're here permanently. I wanted the place to look nice for you. You know? To give you a fresh start." Asra said looking a little guilty.

I felt touched that he would do this to begin with but still..."You didn't had to do this... I haven't done anything to deserve such nice treatment for me..." I said.

He looked right at me, "Don't say that, please... I may not know what it is like to be in your particular situation." He looked away for a bit "But I do know what it's like to be seperated from your family for so many years..." He looked back at me again, "And I want to help you get through that, because I know it's been very difficult for you these past few days."

A couple of tears streamed down from my face. Then I went towards him to hug him, burying my face on his chest. I sobbed a little and I felt him stiffen first, but then he hugged me back.

"Thank you. Even if this is all I can offer you for now. Thank you." I back away to wipe my tears. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

He gave a small chuckle, "it's ok and you're welcome. And I'm sorry, I would've placed things more to your liking but the only thing I know you like is water."

I smiled, "Funny, you know nothing about me and I know a lot of things about you."

Faust slithered to me, and I pet her. "How much do you know about me?" Asra asked.

I exhaled, going towards the bed to sit, "I know what happened to you and your parents, Salim amd Aisha, with Lucio. Muriel and you grew up together, both orphans." I looked at Faust and smiled, "I know you had Faust since she was an egg. I know you had a thing with Julian."

He blushed a little when I said that, "I know the whole story how you met the apprentice, I mean Luna. I also know your birthday and flavors you like. You're non-binary, but you liked to be referred by male pronouns. Your habits, almost everything really." 

I looked at him, "I know you're mysterious and can put up a fight when you have to. You keep a lot of secrets, but you're honest to those you care about." My face felt a little hot, "and now, since my arrival here, I now know you may be the most sweetest person I've ever met."

Asra stayed quiet, and I think Faust fell asleep on my lap. I'm starting to think if I shared too much of my knowledge about him. But if we're going to be living together I want us to be honest with each other.

He finally spoke, "Ok, well that was... accurate and creepy." He looked at my face, "but that's alright. I don't mind that you know all these things about me." He paused for a while. "However... I do want to get to know you better. It's only fair since we're going to live with each other." 

"Ok but in return, you show me how to help around the shop. It's the least I can do since I'm living here now." I said.

He smiled at me, "Ok, deal."

I scratched the back of my head, feeling a little nervous. "Well, I'm an open book, what do want to know?" 

"I don't know. I guess your whole background is a start. Like your family and home. Then go to other things, like your likes and dislikes." He said, looking curiously at me.

I sighed, "Alright, well to start, my last name is Herrera. Oh wait, you already knew that from the magician. Ok um..." God why do I feel so awkward right now. I tried to calm myself. "I'm 19 years old. My birthday is on July 26. I have... well... had an older sister by 8 years and an older brother by 5 years. My parents divorced when I was 6. I'm hispanic, I know 2 languages. And I had 2 cats and 2 dogs."

I looked at him, still paying attention. "Ok, now likes and dislikes. I really like the color blue, I love almost anything that's blue, except for blue cheese, I hate blue cheese. Ok I'm getting off track... As you know I love water. Therefore I love swimming and the ocean. I collected seashells because of mermaids, I used to have this necklace with a seagreen shell on it and it was my favorite.

I love food but I tend to be picky when it comes to certain ingredients. I love fruits. I love books, usually with queer characters and adventure with romance. Oh I'm bisexual, I've only dated a girl but it didn't really last long. Even though I'm allergic to pollen, I love flowers and smelling them. I also like to draw."

It feels like I've been rambling for 2 hours and I'm starting to feel sleepy. "I don't like smoking. I hate when I feel so useless. I don't like being alone for so long, it's ok for a short while like 4 days. I hate being forced into something I don't want to do. I get anxious a lot but I try to calm myself. I'm a nice and polite person but a lot sometimes I get taken advantage a lot because of that." I yawned, "And I really...hate it....when I'm being interrupted or...vice versa..." I felt my eyes getting heavy, "I'm....also...afraid of....thunder and....lightning." I closed my eyes and felt myself leaning on him. I'll be embarrassed tomorrow, I thought, I was too tired to care.

When it was morning and I woke up. I was tucked in bed and saw that Faust was next to me. And I then I remembered what happened last night and blushed. Then I smiled. And for the first time, I felt positive for myself and my new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was mostly dialogue but the next ome will have less of it (I think). So please be patient if I take too long to update from now on. Have a nice week guys and thanks for reading!^_^


	7. The feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College looks hard, oof. But at least my schedule small so I'll have my regular update schedule for the fanfic(~-3-)~

I was making tea in the morning when I heard a rustling sound near the other room. I went up to see what was going on. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Faust looking at a bird on the ground. 

She looked at me, "Friend help!" She said.

"Faust what happened?", I asked. Grabbing a rag and crouching down near the bird.

"Asra left window open. Bird flew in." She explained.

I examined it, and it appeared to have a broken wing. Aww poor thing, I thought, how did I not notice the window was open? It looked like a blue jay bird. I made sure to take hold of it very delicately. I grabbed a big bowl and placed the rag nicely along with the injuried animal in it.

"Why don't we put you on the couch." I said to the bird, while Faust was wrapped around my left arm. I left the bird on the couch with Faust so she'll keep an eye on it.

I then heard the front door open, and I smiled. I looked to see Asra returning from one of his travels. He took off his hat and satchel. He noticed me walking towards him and got happy.

"Hey." He said while he hugged me. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I felt his touch.

"Hey," I pulled away, even though I didn't want to, "so, you know how you left the window open in the kitchen? Yea a bird flew in with a broken wing."

I walked back to the couch to get the blue jay, "Oh no." He said, gently touching the injuried wing. "Wait I think I have a certain ointment that can help. Can you go upstairs and get the green vial from the shelves?"

I nodded and went upstairs. It's been 6 months and I already know how things are run by here at the shop. I know how things should be organize and have even know a little bit of magic. Asra started teaching me a few weeks ago, and so far I've been making good progress.

Me and him have gotten to know each other much more better now. I know Faust very well too, she always sleeps with me in the upstairs bedroom because I sometimes I have nightmares. And I think I may have feelings for Asra, so I'll be throwing myself into the ocean anyday now. 

I returned back downstairs with the vial and gave it to Asra. He started to put a small amount of the ointment onto the injuried wing. "This should help. We should keep him in someplace warm for now until his wing is fully healed."

"Ok. I guess I'll pick up some bird food at the market." I said, gathering my bag.

"Oh were you going out today?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm meeting up Portia at the red district to go shopping for the masquerade." I made sure I have everything in my bag ready. "She also wants to go to the palace to give Nadia something." I said walking near the front door.

"Alright, I guess I'll be here when you get back. Enjoy your shopping and be careful." He said.

"Ok, I will." I exited out of the shop and head towards the market.

I was basically a shut-in the first month here in Vesuvia. I was too afraid and shy to get out of the shop. Kind of reminded me of whenever I would travel to Mexico with my family and will always keep quiet because I was too self-conscious of my spanish and my appearance. I'm pale for a hispanic, most hispanics are dark-skinned and have long black hair. Meanwhile I have short brown hair and pale as as hell.

I see Portia near the stand with jewelry and waved at her. She saw me as she finished buying something. Later I realized she was getting a beautiful ruby colored beaded necklace. I asked her if it was for her outfit for the masquerade.

"It's not for me... It's for Nadia." She blushed when she said her name.

I gave her a smug smile, she notices and says "hey, aren't you going with Asra?"

Then I turned really red, "Y- yes but as friends! At least you and Nadia are dating."

We started walking more deep within the market, viewing various clothes, accessories, and antiques. "You know you should tell him you like him. I think he may feel the same way." She said, looking at some beautiful hair pins.

"...why would he like someone as boring as me? They're plenty of people who would be a perfect match for him." I exhaled.

Portia placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked straight at me, "Dianna, you know you're a great person right? There's so many great qualities you have, you're sweet, thoughtful, and beautiful. Don't beat yourself up too much." She gave me a smile. "Besides, if he doesn't like you back then it's not the end of the world. As they say there's plenty of fish in the sea."

We then went inside a clothing shop. There's a variety of dresses, most of them look extravagant for my taste. But then again I hate wearing big poofy dresses, they're uncomfortable and heavy.

"I know that but...." I looked out in the window, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Hey," Portia softly shoved her arm next to mine, "let's stop with this. How about we focus on looking-" she made a flirtatious face "-sexy." 

I bursted out laughing, "Me? Looking....sexy? Yea right." She then showed me a dress that was very revealing and I turned vermilion. "Wait, you're...you're not serious right?"

"C'mon! It's a once in a year fancy event. Plus I'll bet you'll have Asra staring at you all night." She said smugly.

"Shut up! Let's just get the damn dresses already..." I grumbled. 

After we finished shopping for about 2 hours, we finally got all the items we want. I made sure to buy bird food for the blue jay and get some pumpkin bread for Asra and Faust in the process. 

We then went to the palace to meet up Nadia. The masquerade is 3 weeks away, so she was really busy. Portia basically had to flirt her way to get her out of her duties with the preparations. She then gave her the bracelet as a gift and an excuse to ask her out to the masquerade ball. Aww, it's like a prom proposal, except without a cheesy poster with a pun in it. We then later had some snacks and tea.

It was already sunset when I get back to the shop. I was about to shout Asra's name when I found him sitting near the table where we eat with his head down, turns out he fell asleep. I forgot his sleeping schedule is a bit off, but he should've at least fallen asleep on his bed. As I went near him, I realized he was hugging the bowl that contained the blue jay. I felt a small grin spreading on my face.

I stared at him, he looked so peaceful and beautiful, moving a loose strand of his hair from his face carefully so that I wouldn't wake him up. If only I didn't developed feelings toward him, I thought. I hate having crushes on someone who won't like me back, but then again that's why it's called a crush. Crushing your hopes on even considering the person you like will ever feel the same.

Still though, it doesn't matter what I think. I care for Asra very deeply and I wouldn't want to make him feel awkward if I ever tell him what I feel for him. I'll just keep my feelings hidden, even if it hurts.

I grabbed a blanket from the closet, and placed it onto to Asra, carefully not to wake him. And left out some bread and some water incase he's hungry when he wakes up. I then left some bird food next to the blue jay. Then finally, I left them alone, to put up my things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be funny and/or dumb (well depending on how you guys view it) hope everyone will enjoy their Labor day weekend. Thanks for reading!


	8. The confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be doing homework, but I'm doing this instead:>

"Thanks for helping me collect these plants, they'll be useful for medicine remedies." Julian said to me.

"Yea no problem, and you don't have to pay me back with drinks." I replied.

"Why not? I know you love red wine. And if I'm being honest, you do seem a bit off today. Figured a drink would do you good." He gathered all plants into a jar.

He's not wrong, I thought, I have been sad ever since this morning...

We finally made it into the Rowdy Raven. Julian has taken me there a couple of times before, it's usually our place to hang out and chat while we see some local bar fights. If it gets too out of hand we usually sneak out in the back.

Back when I was alive, or when I was in my first life, I would occasionally drink. Sometimes my mom and sister would let me, other times I would do it without their permission. I'm not saying I'm an alcoholic, sometimes I would just do dumb stuff teens would usually do just for the fun of it.

We sat in our usual spot near the back of the place. Seeing the whole view at a safe distance. Julian ordered our drinks, a rum, neat and a wine on the rocks.

As soon as our drinks arrive I immediately consume mine rapidly. Julian usually chugs his drink but our drinking routines seem to have switch. He keeps on staring at me when I've finally finished.

"So...you want to talk about why you're upset?" He asked.

"It's a long and stupid story. I shouldn't be mad, and I'm not- ok yea I think I may be exaggerating. But I can't help it." I explained.

Julian signal the barkeep for more drinks, "Ok, if you tell me. I'll keep getting more drinks." I gave him a suspicious look. He rolled his eyes, "Look, whatever you've been through I've probably experienced it as well. And drinking has always made me feel better, try it."

I don't know why I agreed to this, but I trust Julian will look out for me incase I go too far. That and I guess some part of me wanted to forget what I witnessed this morning.

As I started telling him the story, more wine kept coming to me. "It all started in the morning..."

It actully started last night, I had another nightmare, a real fearful one. Faust had to get Asra to calm me down. I told him I was going to be fine with Faust at my side. But he was so sweet enough to stay with me until I had fallen asleep. The way he cradled me, it was so tender. I felt as if I was in the safest place in the world.  
But then I woke up in the morning...

This damn morning... Here I was foolishly thinking that after last night, maybe Portia was right. Maybe Asra could like me. But as I got ready for the day and I walked down stairs, I saw Asra with a client. I woke up late so he must've opened the shop already.

He was reading the client's fortune, Asra was smiling and the client was being really flirtatious with him. He kept touching his arm, giving him small compliments, and, I left while they were still talking but I know for a fact he left a very generous tip.

I know it was rude of me to leave without introducing myself, or at least tell Asra where I was going. But I was too upset, I felt my heart sinking the whole time I saw their interaction, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was immensely jealous of that guy. Before I left, I glimpsed at Asra and I knew he had a concern on why I was walking quickly out of the shop. But I didn't care, I just had to get out of there.

When I finished telling Julian what happened this morning, I was already feeling slightly drunk. "I know It's stupid," I felt my face warm amd fuzzy, "but I actually started to have stupid feelings for him." The barkeep handed me my what...6th 7th? Cup? Welp, I'm inhaling this shit.

"Wow... You really like him",Julian said finally.

"No I don't...." I frowned

"Yes you do." He said

"Fuck...yes I do..." I admitted. "But he doesn't feel the same way.... Him and that stupid guy are going to get marry and rub it in my damn face..."

"You don't know that-" he started.

"Shuuuuut uuuup! Let's talk about something else! Like....like... Why can't we breathe water..." I sluggishly said.

Julian blinked, "what?"

"Think about it, if we can breathe air, surely we can breathe water! And maybe earth and fire!" I said so convincingly. "Yea! Maybe we can be like Avatar Aang! Breathing in all the elements!" I looked around the place, "Oh! There's candles! Let's try to breathe in the fire!"

Julian quickly picked me up, damn I didn't know he has super strength, "Ok, that's enough alcohol for you. I'm taking you home."

I don't remember much about what happened next, I just remember laughing alot. I was suddenly on the couch in the shop. Faust was next to me, and Asra was walking up to me with a glass of water.

"Here drink some water." He offered.

"I don't want to drink the whole ocean, dolphins live there." I said giggling.

"....dolphins?" He questioned.

"Yea! Why....why do dolphins have to be in the water??? They should be on land so we can pet them!" I said happily, I then looked at Faust. "That's one big noodle..."

Faust looks up to me, "Friend talking weird."

My eyes go wide, "holy shit the noodle is talking..."

Asra then takes Faust and whispers something to her. I just realized noodles don't talk. But Disney make things look so real... 

Suddenly Faust magically vanished and Asra sat next to me. "Here just drink it."

I finally drank the water, "Oh my god, I never thought this would be so good." I finished it quickly.

"I'm glad you like it.... Why did you drink so much?" He asked.

I randomly started to run my hand through his hair, "I can't believe I'm touching clouds!" I then stared at him. "You know, you...kind of look like someone I know..."

"....you don't say." He said sarcastically.

I squinted at him, then realization hit me. "Oh you look like...like my crush..."

He then blinked, "...what?"

"Yea, they're my best friend, As....ra...." I mumbled out.  
"But you can't look like them. They're the only person in this world who exist.... So...sweet...uuuunique.... I want them....but I think they're getting....together with some stupid guy......I wish I was that stupid guy.....I wish I had a penis..." I managed to said

Asra was quiet for so long, I didn't know what he was thinking. But drunk me thought we were just trying to talk telepathically, so I remained quiet. Soon enough, I started to yawn and all of a sudden I fell asleep in my bed.

When I woke up, my head was pounding. I noticed I fell asleep in the same clothes I wore yesterday. I then felt extremely nauseous and ran to the upstairs bathroom and vomited.

Ugh, I hate throwing up... I haven't thrown up this much since that one Christmas Eve where I got food poisoning from uncooked tamales... I was in the bathroom for almost an hour.... And the same thing is happening now.

When I finally finished, I changed clothes and crawled back to bed. Man, I feel like shit, I don't think I can get up. I don't think I can think or see clearly. I'm going to strangle Julian for letting me get shit face drunk... But, he did get me home in one piece. I don't even remember what happened last night... I remember talking about breathing....something... And I think...

OHMYGOD DID I CONFESS TO ASRA ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR HIM???? I internally screamed out in my mind. Ok, ok, ok.... Maybe, just maybe, it was a dream. I kept thinking that, but a part of me was thinking otherwise. Oh god, with my luck, he probably knows.

I then heard the door cracked, and panicked. Until I saw Faust and relaxed. "Friend sick?" She asked. "Uh yea, I guess you can say I'm sick Faust." I awnsered. She then smiled, "friend acted funny last night."

My eyes go wide, I tried to remain nonchalant, "Ok, Faust, I need to know. Did I say anything... weird? Last night?" 

She remained silent for a moment and innocently said, "Holy shit, big noodle, and dolphins!"

"Is that all I said?" I asked.

"Yes!" She confirmed.

"Ok, don't say the first 2 words. Ok?" She nodded her head.

After a couple of hours, when I finally got much better. I finally went downstairs to drink water and eat a small snack. I saw Asra in the kitchen with everything that I wanted to consume. He looked up and down, making me feel embarrassed.

"Hey..." I said, feeling lame.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better now," I say across from him. "I'm sorry you had to go see me like that..."

He stayed quiet for a moment, then smiled, "Its okay, I'm just glad you made it here safely, thanks to Ilya."

I feel my cheeks burning, "Yea, I still feel bad that you had to babysit me through that."

"Again, it's okay. It was entertaining hearing all the weird things you had to say." He chuckled.

"I have to ask... Did I say anything...that was...too much?" I prepared myself for his awnser.

"Hmm no, it was just a bunch of nonsense." He clarified.

I exhaled, "oh ok. Just wanted to be sure."

"Why did you get drunk in the first place?" He questioned.

The first thing that popped into my head was "Oh it was nothing really. Just a dumb dare that I took from Julian..."

"...Hmm, well alright." He said. "You should probably drink plenty of water and get some rest today." I was about to argue him. "Don't worry, I can handle the shop. You go rest. I'll check up on you later." 

I know better than to argue with him. So I did as he said. Relieved that nothing important slipped out.

But still....

Why do I feel like I did...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'll admit, this chapter was a bit rushed so if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry. Hopefully the next will be interesting:>  
> But anyway thanks for reading!<3


	9. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coincidentally, it actually started to rain while I was writing this chapter. Hope everyone's week has been doing great!^_^

I was crouching down in a corner of my room, covering my ears with my eyes closed. I hate days like these, I can never calm myself down. I feel as if the whole world can collapse on me at any second. I keep hyperventilating and feel tears running down my face.

I heard the door open abruptly, and it was Asra. He ran towards me with Faust around his arm. I think he placed a mood shifting spell on me to calm me down because after a minute I stopped breathing crazy.

"-you ok?" He asked, wiping away my tears. 

I exhaled deeply while nodding to his question. Faust slithered up to my thighs, "Why friend crying?"

"She's afraid of thunderstorms, Faust." Asra explained, shifting near me. "I made sure to close all the windows with covers, but I guess I forgot about you hearing the thundering."

"I'm fine, just... Ok I'm not fine. I'm actually terrified." I admitted.

We stayed quiet. Not for long, just for a little while. I kept getting tense when I kept hearing the loud rumble of thunder. Then I think Asra had an idea, he left me with Faust while he went downstairs. He then came back with a couple of objects. A couple of chairs, large blankets, a lantern, and some sort of box. When he was done arranging, well, everything. He made some sort of fort.

He guided me in and we sat down near each other. He covered me with a blanket, then he went out and returned with a bowl full of water. I was getting confused at this point on what he was doing. He turned off all the lights in my room, then felt he returned to the fort. He then turned on the lantern, which had colorful glass and added a colorful light to the fort. Then he opened the box and turned a knob on within it and it started to play music. 

Finally he concentrated his magic on the water in the bowl and it started floating. At first it was just a bunch of floating big drops of water, but then it was starting to mold into something. Then I realize there was 3 dolphins floating infront of me.

It was so weird and beautiful that I started laughing. Asra then moved the dolphins around me. I touched one and it splashed me a little bit, I giggled at it.

He smiled at me, "I knew you would like it. My parents would do this to me when I was little when there was a thunderstorm."

"It's beautiful, I didn't know you can manipulate elements like that." I said

"Well you're still learning the basics, you can barely form a ball of light by yourself." He then turned the dolphins into sea rays, "This was supposed to be a surprised but I think it was best if I did this to calm you down."

"Friend happy!" Faust said cheerfully.

"You didn't had to do this. A cup of tea could've worked." I petted Faust.

"I know but.... I didn't want you to keep to yourself." He said. "And if it's not too much, can I ask why you're afraid of thunderstorms?"

I sighed, "it's stupid." He kept staring at me, I feel compelled to give him an awnser. "It all started when I was 7, I had a terrible nightmare. It was basically a whole powerful thunderstorm destroying everything and I had these horrible images of my family being buried beneath all the debris of the collapsed buildings."

"And since then I've always been in that panicked state everytime there's a thunderstorm." I don't know why I said the next thing. "I guess it all had to do with my dad. After leaving my mom and my siblings, I guess I've always been afraid of people that I care about leaving. And maybe that's why I would run away from my problems." He kept looking at me. "See I told you it was stupid-"

I stop because then he was holding my hand. "It's not. I know you don't really like to talk about your family but I like the fact that you're opening up to me."

He then placed all the water back into the bowl. "I know I can be distant too at times. I try not to but I guess from events from my past, it still affects me." He noticed me staring at him. "And that's ok, lots of people dealt with that. But as long as you put in the effort to open up, I think you'll be fine."

That last part sounded more like he was talking to himself rather than me. But he's right, it's that way to a lot of people. I've always had trust issues with people back when I was younger because what my father had put me and my family through. But as I got older I found out I shouldn't be so far off with people. It's just going to hold you back from so many experiences and people who you will eventually care for.

I leaned into him, I didn't care. I just wanted to be near him. I can't tell if the mood calls for this weird question but I asked anyway. "Can you magically walk through walls?"

He chuckled, "Yea, why?"

"No reason...." He then wrapped an arm around me. "Ok, I want to get back at Julian for letting me get shit face drunk the other night."

He laughed at this, him and that cute laughter of his. "Ok, I'll teach you but only if you'll let me see when your about to get him back."

"Deal." I said smiling. It then stopped raining but we still remained in our little fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be long. Like really long. And something intresting will happen;) Thanks for reading!^_^


	10. The Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope I wrote this chapter nicely. I already have so much anxiety. Hope y'all been having a nice day/night^_^

I shifted a little, pulling my dress up.

"Don't move, I'm still not done with your hair." Portia said.

"You sure this dress isn't a little, I don't know, exposing?" I asked.

"Trust me, my Nadia picked out the right dresses for us." She grabbed some loose strands.

Me and Portia were originally going to wear the dresses we bought from the market. But then Nadia was so happy when Portia asked her to go to the masquerade with her, she decided to give us some very fancy dresses to thank us. I wanted to say no but I didn't want to be rude. 

My original dress was this simple renaissance looking dress. But now I'm wearing this fancy dress. A spaghetti strap v-neck midnight blue evening gown, with a mid-thigh slit and a longish train. It's sequined with constellations so it looks like I'm wearing part of the night sky. 

"Ok, I think I'm done." She gave me a mirror. "Look how gorgeous you look!" I looked... different. I mean don't get me wrong, I do look great. But I don't look like me... Maybe it's too much make-up. And my hair is up in a bun with 2 loose strands.

"You look better." It's true. Portia's dress is more elegant. And her hair and make-up is on point. She's wearing a backless maroon a-line dress with lace sleeves. Her hair is half up and half down, like Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"We both look great." She giggled. "The Masquerade is going to start in a couple of minutes... Are sure Asra can't make it?"

I try not to look disappointed, "No, I don't think so." Originally me and Asra were supposed to go together. As friends, but still... I was looking forward to it. 

He had a very important client to attend to. Something about a horrible vision or nighmare. I didn't want to hold him back, so I decided to go alone. Well, not completely alone, Portia and Nadia are going to be there. Although they're probably going to be all lovey-dovey. Julian's going to be there too... but he's probably going to get drunk...

Ok so I might be alone in a big ballroom with a bunch of strangers. Not knowing how to make conversation. And with my social anxiety...

The event started on sunset and the whole palace was swarming with guests. I was hanging out with Portia and Nadia. Well, not hanging out per se, more like third wheeling. But still it was better than standing awkwardly by myself. My mask was bothering me though, it was designed after the blue jay that helped out.

After a couple of minutes, the lovely couple ditched me. Probably to get romantic somehwere private, this palace is huge. I didn't know what to do with myself. So I did what I usually do at parties. Head to where the food is at.

I kept stuffing myself with delicious food for a about 15 minutes until I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Need something to water that down?" Julian asked.

"Hey! I knew you'd showed up." I took the water glass with lemon. "Thanks." I was about to step on him if he gave me wine, I'm still somewhat mad at him from that night.

"You look very radiant, should've taken some fashion advice from you." He sipped some of his chardonnay. It hasn't been more than a minute and he's already drinking. 

"You look nice, what are you talking about?" It's true. He's wearing a jet black suit decorated with feathers with blood red streaks. And he's wearing that crow mask exactly like in the game. I'm pretty sure we're going to last hang out together for an hour until he's too drunk to do anything.

And after an hour and 30 mintues, longer than I expected surprisingly, he finally got drunk and I had to drag him to one of the guest rooms. I made sure to leave a bucket next to him if he needed to throw up. 

As I walked back to the ballroom I felt people staring at me. I knew they were, I just decided not to pay attention until now. Great.

This random guy tapped on my shoulder, "Excuse me, but do you want to dance?" He had a weird smile. I said no and he grabbed my my wrist. "C'mon don't be a prude." I yanked my wrist back and I firmly rejected his offer. He then had an angry and dissapointed look, he returned to his group. I distinctly heard him say "The outsider didn't budge guys." Then I saw him give out some silver coins to his buddies. 

I was so mad, I spelled their drinks into sprinklers and that got everyone's attention. I accidentally made eye contact with one of the guys. And I quickly ran out of the ballroom before he caught me amd complained about his ruined clothes. Asshole.

I ran out to the gardens then to the fountain where there's this weird goat with a mermaid tail on top. I kept breathing out heavily and I started crying silently. I don't know why I'm crying. I'm not even sad. I guess I'm crying because I just want too. I then started to put my hair down from my bun, leaving my hair slightly wavy. Then taking off my heels. And using the water from the fountain to wash the make up from my face. 

This whole night was so pointless, why didn't I stay home with a good book.... I remained seated until I heard footsteps. I turned around to find Asra walking towards me.

He looks absolutely stunning. He's wearing the exact vibrant colors see-through robe he wore in the game. His hair all slicked back and everything. He looks even more breath taking in person.

Oh god. I just realize I must look like crap now that I took everything off my face and hair. I glanced back at the fountain to see my reflection. I look decent enough.

"Hey." He said, sitting next to me.

"Hi... I thought you were busy." It looked pretty urgent when I left.

"I was... But I had time to spare." He looked into my eyes. "You look really beautiful. You might as well be the whole universe." 

I felt hot in my face, "Thanks. You look like an embodiment of a rainbow." So lame. Why...

"I saw what those jerks did to you. I was about to do something to them but then I saw what you did." I was preparing for him to tell me I shouldn't have done that."Good call on doing that, they deserved it."

I looked at him and started laughing. "I didn't think you would approve of it." I then felt him hold my hand and I stopped laughing. I looked at him while he stared at my hand. "You know, I wanted to go with you right?" He asked.

"I know but you were busy-" I stopped when I noticed people roaming near us. I wanted to be alone with Asra. So I gave him a signal and we sneaked out of the fountain area and he followed me into Portia's cottage.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be around more people. Not after those guys." I said, then realized what I said. "I mean except you cause I like being around you." I felt my face go hot again. "Cause you know you're really great and everything." Oh my god why can't I shut up..."but really I think I'm just tired or some-"

Asra was now kissing me. His lips were on my lips, moving so gently against mine. I stopped thinking for a second. And then I closed my eyes so I can memorize this feeling. I responded to his kiss by tilting my head and moving it slightly up and down. 

His lips are so soft and smooth. We're moving so slow to the point where I think I can feel his heartbeat. It's pulsing fast. And that's when I opened my mouth and he deepened the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair while he pushed his on my upper back bringing me closer to him.

We picked up the pace, getting slightly messy. And after a while I stopped the kiss. I needed a break to breathe. We looked at each other, his hair all messed up and his lips tinted red.

"I did tell you about my feelings for you that night I got drunk didn't I." I said

"Yea but I wasn't sure what to do at that time." He responded.

"Of course." I exhaled.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"No." And then I grabbed him by the neck to resume our kissing again. And after a while, we decided to go back home, holding hands along the way. Making me very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the ending of this chapter. And the next one will be very fluffy^-^ Hope you guys have a nice week! Thanks for reading!^_^<3


	11. The flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to come up with better chapter titles^-^' So sorry about not updating last sunday (for Carry On fans I was reading Wayward Son and I fucking love it) or yesterday (I was cheering up a friend from some drama they was going through) but I'm back now^_^

"Ow." I said, looking at the thorn that pricked my finger. A little dewdrop of blood was forming on it now. I stuck my finger in my mouth.

"You ok?" Muriel asked, finishing his flower crown. He doesn't normally share this secret but apparently he knows how to make flower crowns. He showed me today and I wanted to practice. 

"Yea, just a thorn. Again." My first attempt was going a bit off. I didn't pick the right flowers, I have 3 little scratches from the thorns I've touched. I'm going to have to go back to the forest to get more. Alhough... I placed my hand above the flowers and closed my eyes to concentrate. I felt a small tug from my stomach, and when I opened my eyes the thorns disappeared.

"Hmm, you're getting better. At least with the small simple spells." Muriel regarded me, he knows I'm a little slow when learning magic. But he encourages me to try, in his weird attempts like today.

"Yea, I've been practicing more." I say with a warm smile.

"With Asra I assume." He said with a straight face. I must be blushing hard cause Muriel has a small smug look on his face now.

I looked away from him, being quiet for a minute. "Yes.... yes I have been practicing with him..." I looked back at him. "Shut up!" I said even though he's not saying anything. But I know he's thinking it...

Of course, Asra told him. It's been a few days since that night in the Masquerade. Things with me and Asra have been great. Are great? I still don't know where I stand with him. Obviously we're not the way we used to be. But we haven't done anything since that night...

I try to get close to him but I end up backing away. I just don't know what to do. Where do I start? Grab him randomly, kiss him for I don't know how long, and say "hey baby, so I'm your girlfriend now right?" I don't think that's ever going to happen...

I noticed the sun was setting and had to leave Muriel's. I don't want to walk back in the dark, better safe than sorry as my mom would say. Honestly I think she would panicked if she were to know I was walking alone right now to a far distance. I walk faster, even when she's not here her paranoia still lingers in me...

As soon as I enter the shop. I noticed how dark the place is, only a couple of lit candles on a table. The flames were blue, and there was some glasses with wine out. I heard some footsteps and saw Asra walking in, "oh you're here. I thought I had more time.."

I walked in further in slowly, with a small realization in my head. "Oh were you expecting someone?" Please say no, I thought, even though it's more than obvious enough.

"Yes..." He said, feeling a small jab in my chest, "...you." I felt relieved but a bit confused and nervous... He then offered me his hand and guided me toward the table. We sat down, his eyes look like a shimmering violet in this light. He kept holding my hand, and I didn't pull away. 

We remained like this for a while. I don't know what we're doing but it's nice. I want to ask him about what we're doing but I don't. Instead I just stupidly say "I made something for you. And for Faust." I reached down with my free hand to give him his flower crown, I had braided it with some roses and morning glories, and a few baby's breath. The small one for Faust had Daisies and small sunflowers.

He smiled at it, "So Muriel showed you how to do flower crowns huh? We used to that when we little. A good way to pass time."

"Yea, I'm guessing he's now really comfortable in our friendship now." I said, noticing he's looking at me different.

"Could... could you put my crown on?" He asked shyly.

I nodded, we then stand up and I grabbed his flower crown. He's not that much taller than me, just by a couple of inches. But he kneeled down so I place it fittingly to his head, my fingers grazing his snow white hair. He then stood up and looked a bit bashful.

"So? How does it look?" He asked.

I smiled, "It looks great. It suits you very much."

Then with his magic he made another copy of his crown and placed it on me. He grinned, "There, now we both look great."

I felt the mood getting a bit tense and he started to lean down with his eyes lowered. And before I knew it, we were kissing again. Not fast paced like the first, we were taking our time. Really feeling the whole surface of each other's lips. He felt warm, and I was getting warmer. Because I get hot really easily and it's so obvious.

We then stopped, and he was about to say something but I got the first line. "Are we dating?"

He was silent for a second and started laughing. He hugged and kissed me, a little too quickly for my taste. He then looked at me seriously, "I hope so, otherwise I did this for nothing."

I smiled and grabbed his neck. We had another kissing session. And in between I asked "What would do if I said no?." He kept going at it and finally said, "I think I would've disappeared." And I laughed at my adorable significant other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp hope all of you are having a wonderful week. Maybe like 2-3 chapters more until I get into some adult stuff;) but until then please be patient. And thanks for reading^_^


	12. The sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I saw the 1994 Frankenstein movie and it was a pretty good movie. I know I’m getting a bit old to go trick-or-treating but that ain’t stopping me. Also I’m updating early cause I’m going to a party tomorrow.

It’s been a few weeks since me and Asra started dating. And it’s great, I can’t remember the last time I felt so happy. Or I tried not to, painful memories from my past still haunt me but not as frequently. 

We’ve gone on many dates, we know each other on a more deeper level, and do things couples do. It’s still very difficult not to get my palms sweaty every time we hold hands. And he still teases me when I blush every time he compliments me.

But I love it though, I love.... 

No, it’s too soon... Very soon to even think that. Ugh, I shouldn’t get so attached easily. I mean... I know I’m not infatuated with Asra because I know him, and he knows me. And there’s a small part of me that worries I’ll end up ruining things between us... I shove that last thought to the back of my head as me and Muriel enter the palace.

I spot Portia and Nadia sitting with Julian near the gardens. We sat next to them, Portia handing us glasses of raspberry lemonade with some cookies. 

“Sorry we came a bit late. I had to close the shop by myself.” I was about to take a bite out of a cookie when Faust came out my bag to take a bite of it.

“Ah it is fine, we’re just taking a break from planting the fruit trees.” Julian said, keeping his distance from Faust.

Nadia usually let’s the gardeners handle the planting in the palace gardens. But when it comes to Portia’s, she likes to handle things on her own and with her. But there was too many trees, so she asked me, Julian, and Asra to help. But Asra had to go up North for a few days to get some spices. So I asked Muriel to join me. Although he was hesitant first, I told him Portia would give him some fruit afterwards.

After a few minutes we resumed to our planting. Muriel kept close at my side, being quiet as usual, only murmuring the type of plants he plants. “Hmm, this one’s a orange tree. It’ll blossom later on in a two weeks.”

I looked at the one I have, “Oh I have a lime tree.” I said, taking a leaf from a branch. “How do you know?” Muriel asked. I cut a small part of the leaf with my nail, “You can smell it.” I handed it close to his face, and he sniffed it. “You’re right. How did you know.” He asked. “I was shown as a kid.” I smiled, feeling a little proud.

We planted for the majority of the day. When we finished, we all hang out inside the palace. It was very refreshing after a long day of garden working. While everyone was in their own conversation Julian and I were having our own.

“...and that’s how I found out Aloe Vera can also be used as a lubricant.” He confirmed

“You really have no shame...” I replied.

“Yea well maybe you’ll take that advice.” He said with winked.

I punched him, feeling my face turn hot, “Shut up!”

“Ah c’mon. There’s no shame in talking about your sex life. We’ve all done it.” I look away from him. “Wait... you mean you two haven’t...?” I shake my head. “Oh,” he says in a softer tone, “my bad. I just thought you two had already... you know.”

“No, and I’ve never did it with anyone before...” he stared at me, like I was crazy. “Look, one thing is wanting to do it and another is actually going through it... I’m just scared that I won’t, I don’t know, I’ll won’t be the same afterwards.”

I thought I was going to be scolded for being a prude or something. But instead Julian said-

“And there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s ok to wait. People shouldn’t be judge on when they’ve lost their virginity. Who cares? As long as both of you voluntarily want to do it and are ready, then it’s fine.” He patted me on my head. “And knowing Asra, he wouldn’t do anything you weren’t comfortable with.”

I grinned at him. Even though Julian can be idiotic at times, he sometimes says the right things.

After leaving the palace, and helping Muriel with gathering his fruits to place in his hut. I finally returned back to the shop with Faust sleeping in my bag. I made sure to place her in her favorite spot.

When I entered my room I saw Asra laying on my bed. He tries to return as early as possible whenever he goes on his journeys. I don’t mind much, just as long as he doesn’t take too long. 

He must’ve arrived early. I wished I would’ve known, otherwise I wouldn’t have stayed for so long. I noticed he was sleeping, I guess he was too tired. And apparently too exhausted to even change out of his clothes.

We’re now comfortable enough to sleep next to each other. So I change out of my day clothes and into my pajamas. I climbed into the bed and shove through my arms to hug Asra. I leaned upwards to kiss Asra and finally settle next to him. After that I heard him give a soft grunt and he put his arms around me in a cradle position. And I sleep next to him with nothing but content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the story doesn’t feel too rush? Eh I don’t know. Hope all of you have a nice week. And thanks for reading!^_^


	13. The heartaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys! Hope you're getting ready for some crippling depression cause this chapter has it:')  
> Warning: this chapter has some angst!

We're so happy, me and Asra. I mean, yea he would leave on multiple trips on end. And some of those trips would be unexpectedly long. But Asra would usually make up for it with many acts of affections.

But lately....

No.... I.... I truly do care for Asra and I wouldn't want anything to ruin what we have....

"You sure you don't want to join us? It's just a short trip through boat to Nevillion. We're going to stay for a week." Portia asked me.

"I can't, I have to look after the shop. That and I'm hoping tonight Asra will come back. He was supposed to be back a few days ago..." I explained.

Portia sighed, "I don't like how he's been making you worried for him lately. He's been gone an awful lot of times. Maybe you should talk to him."

"We're fine Portia.... It's just part of his duty as a magician.... And besides I'm sure this time he'll stay."

She gave me a doubtful look, "Well, at the very least if Asra doesn't show up will you join me and Julian to our trip? We're leaving at midnight tonight and you deserve a break from looking over the shop."

I hesitate for a minute and then awnsered, "Alright. I guess I'll join you if he doesn't show up."

After a while, me and Portia said our goodbyes and she left the shop. I kept myself busy with chores, except I always keep the place clean so that's not very time-consuming. Then I try reading my old books that I've gotten from the bookshop, I finish them in a short amount of time. And usually Faust is here to keep me company but she got sick so I left her with Muriel since he's dealt with ill animals. 

This is how my daily routines are now. Up until 6 months ago, I've just been trying to keep myself occupied until Asra arrives. Only for him to remain for a day or two and to go on another trip to get a certain ingredient for a certain spell or potion for these clients he has.

I wait for him, and no matter how long he takes, he always comes back for me. But I-

Asra comes in the middle of my thought, very late at night. Looking stressed out, he placed his satchel on the table. He walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Rough trip?" I whispered. And he nodded his head.

"Yea, but I'm leaving again to go get this stone I need for a transformation potion." He said.

I felt a sharp jab at my chest, "Oh...when will you be back?" I forced myself not to sound dissapointed.

Asra sighed, "Uh I don't know, hopefully in five days. But it could be longer."

I pulled away from his hug, sternly looking at him. "Can't you stay here a bit longer? I miss you."

"Trust me I wish I could be but-" Asra began but I interrupted him.

"Asra, I'm getting tired. Do you know how difficult it is to wait for you when you return. And lately these trips are even longer and I feel so lonely and I miss you so much." I finally said it.

"Look, I hear you and I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning. Why can't we just enjoy being together for now. Just a couple of more these journeys then I'll stop." He said.

I started to get furious, "Excuse me? What do you mean "a couple more"? I don't want to wait anymore Asra. I want to feel like I'm actually in a relationship again. But instead you keep leaving me..."

He started to sound frusterated too, "Well if it wasn't for me doing my job. You wouldn't have the comfort of this home."

"Comfort? I feel like I'm in prison! You always tell me not to go out of the shop, and I do receive clients. I know I may not be able to tell people's fortunes, but I do provide in other ways." I want this argument to stop.

"And I get that yet-" 

"Do you? Do you get that? Why are we even talking about this? All I'm asking you is to stay with me for a couple of days, to have my significant other with me." I yelled, this has to stop.

Asra sighed, "Okay, we're both clearly getting frustrated. And we're exhausted too. Why can't we just talk about this in the morning?"

I was about to agree with him until I asked, "Are you going to stay with me?"

He opened his mouth but no words were coming out. He then looked away from me.

I exhaled, "I thought so. I'm going out since you're here." I quickly walked out with my shoulder bag on.

I looked at the time from the bookstore. A few minutes past it. I started running through the streets, trying to make it to the docks. I saw Portia and Julian on their boat, a few feet away from the main dock.

"Portia! Wait for me!" I shouted.

I take a few steps back and started to run and dove head first into the ocean. Even though I'm afraid to swim at night due to some stupid trauma from horror movies, I kept stroking through the dark waters to catch up to Portia. I finally caught up with them, they pulled me up with a rope.

Portia smiled at me, "Glad you came." Then she had a grim look on her face once she realised I was crying, "What's wrong?"

I wiped my continuous tears, "Y-you were right. I needed a break from the shop." It was the only thing I could say, and I tried so desperately not to look back......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so uh next chapter is going to be um what's the word uh.... exposing>////< so yea try not to read out loud or (if you're like me) be alone in a room incase you scream out usual fangirl phrases. Thanks for reading!<3^_^


	14. The night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so...um... this chapter is going to have some... steamy stuff so... Yea...  
> NSFW in this chapter, you've been warned!;>

After our week in Nevillion, I decided to stay with Portia. During our arrival, I told Portia and Julian everything that happened between me and Asra. Re-telling how our fight occured felt as if someone was squeezing my heart. It took so much not to cry as well, I still can't believe that happened. 

And believe me when I say I tried to enjoy the trip. To see a new view, to inhale fresh air and to clear my head. But I always find myself having an image of Asra in my head. Either being happy or being frusterated, I don't know which one hurt the most to remember.

Of course I didn't tell Portia and Julian about this. After they invited me to go along this trip with them, I didn't want them to be so concerned about me. The city was so beautiful, the architecture was impeccable, and there was so many friendly people. Well... except for this one person... But I'd rather forget about that....

Besides the agonizing reminder of my significant other, I did get a little homesick for Vesuvia. I miss getting Pumpkin bread. I miss Faust even though she's probably still sick. I miss a lot of things....

But luckily I'm back, and even if I am staying with Portia and Pepi at the moment, it's good to be back. It's only been one night, we practically slept the whole day after returning.

Right now, I'm headed to the red district to gather some herbs for tonight's dinner. Portia was low on them so I volunteered to get some. Besides, I wanted to walk around the city for bit, to cure my homesickness.

After half an hour, I was just done paying the merchant for some rosemary. I was about to head towards the stand where there's parsley when I felt someone grab my wrist.

I panicked and I turned around while yanking my hand away, the stranger not letting go. As soon as my eyes laid on them, my heart felt as if it was clenched tightly. It was none other than Asra, he was wearing his usual clothes, except he was wearing a cloak.

I was about to say something when I saw tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry...." He whispered, looking up so that I can see his whole face. He looked tired, his eyes were puffy as if he hasn't slept for long. I can tell he was about to cry out loud. I didn't want to make a scene in public, so I dragged him to the next empty alley way.

After making sure we were alone, Asra finally started sobbing out loud. Even though I'm still upset about our fight from last time, I couldn't help but feel sad. Yea we had a ugly argument but that didn't mean I stop caring for him.

"I'm- I'm sorry!" He cried out, covering his face with his hands.

"Asra please stop crying." I want nothing more than to hug him.

"I- I can't! I missed you so much. I didn't know where you'd go and I was scared that something bad happened to you. And that this was all my fault for being so stupid!" He kept wiping his tears, even though more kept pouring out.

I walked closer to him, grabbing his hands. He opened his tinted red eyes, staring at my face. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you.... You were right... I felt so alone and staying in the shop for these days was unbearable without you...and-" He stopped when he saw I started to cry as well.

"I'm sorry too, I- I-" It felt as something was stuck in my throat. I hate it when I cry and to the point where I couldn't speak. I inhaled and exhaled, "I could've handled it better, I shouldn't have runaway. And even though I want to stay mad at you, I can't. I couldn't stop myself from constantly reminding me of you. I missed you too and I wanted to go back to you but I thought if I did you would just leave and-"

I stopped talking, because I can't stop crying and I can't control my emotions. Asra then hugged me, and I hold on to him. I hold on to him as if my very life dependent on it. We remained like this, I don't know for how long but I could care less about it.

"How about we go away together for a while?" Asra asked, finally breaking the hug but still held my arms.

"Where do you plan on taking us?" I pondered, still feeling unsure whether this is a good idea.

"...it's a surprise." He smiled, then he saw my skeptical facial expression. "No where dangerous. I promise."

"Hmm, ok. But first we have to go to Portia's to pick up my things." I only had a handful of items I've got from Nevillion. But I also wanted to go back to tell Portia I won't be staying with her any longer.

Asra agreed, first go to Portia's to gather my things then go to this mysterious location of his. We left the market and headed towards the cottage. As soon as Portia saw it was both me and Asra, she immediately had the smuggest look on her face. My face burned a bit but I ignored her. Portia saw how Asra wouldn't let go of me, so she gathered my things and placed them in a big shoulder bag, for some reason she winked at me when she gave me it.

We left after eating dinner, saying goodbye to both Portia and Pepi. Asra carried my bag and held my hand through out our way to the place.

When we arrived, we were at a desert. A few cacti, a couple of sand dunes in the distance. There was a small cabin far from the village. I remember this place, from the game. Then I remembered the red bettles and reminded myself not to go near the well in the town.

We entered the place and Asra lit the many candles with magic. The place looked homey, a comfortable atmosphere with in it. I sat on the couch, feeling a bit exhausted from the journey over here. The sun was setting, and it was getting dark. Asra sat near me, placing his head on my shoulder, then kissed my cheek.

"Want some tea?" He asked.

"Aren't you tired?" My feet kind of felt sore.

"Not when you're with me." I can practically hear the smile on his face.

I let out a small laugh, "You're so cheesy, and yes I would like some."

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. I kept looking at him while he was preparing everything. I don't know what came over me for this next part but I proceeded to do it anyway.

I quietly walked over to Asra, standing behind him as he almost finished the tea. I then hugged him from behind. And I kissed the back of his neck and behind his ear. I became so bold as to glide my hands from under his shirt and feel his stomach. He felt so smooth and warm, I felt him exhaled. 

He then turned around to face me, forgetting about the tea he finished preparing. I know we hadn't kissed in so long but the mood between us just shifted and I feel like something will happen. He cupped my face, "Can I?" As if he needed to ask. I nodded and we connected.

I felt so... free. To have his lips against mine, it felt so liberating. And I know he feels the same way because he holds me so close. As if he needs me in order to survive. He then slides his tounge in my mouth and I eagerly returned the favor. We both completely melted against one another. Our pace started out slow, then gradually started to get a bit sloppy.

We finally stopped to breathe, feeling a bit disappointed for a moment. Then I focused on trying to get his shirt off of him. He grabbed my wrist, mid-way to his chest.

"Wait... Are you sure about this?" He asked carefully.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I wanted to scream out my pain. But now that I have you here, I want you all to myself." I whispered that last part in his ear. It got him pretty excited because he kissed me passionately. He then led, well, more like stumbled, me to the bedroom. I was glad there was only one bedroom and bed in this place because I was not going to have any excuse on why we should sleep on seperate beds.

For a long time, we just kept kissing each other. He then moved to my jawline, while he took off his shirt. I placed my hand on his chest, getting a real feel to it. He grinned and I kissed him before he could say something dumb. I then felt his hand on my lower back under my shirt. I felt my hands trembling a bit as I was taking off my shirt. When it was completely off, I know for sure my face was crimson.

I've only ever taken off my shirt infront of Portia when we go shopping for new clothes. But this was entirely different, it felt more personal and intimate. Asra kissed me before saying "You're so beautiful." He then hooked his fingers onto the waistband of my pants to slide them down. He was doing it slowly to see every inch of me unravel. Soon, I had nothing but my bra and underwear. He only had his pants on But then took them off, leaving him to nothing but his boxers.

I stared at his, erm, area. And he blushed, I then wrapped my arms around him. We aren't even fully naked yet but being so physically close in our underwear was already crossing a big line. We constanly made out and ended it up being on the bed. We were sitting up, still kissing, touching one another in a new area. He then found the hooks on my bra and took his time to unhook each little hook. When my bra was completely off, my bare breasts were out. Asra then kissed in between the two, and placed his hand on one of them. Feeling the warmth and softness, squeezing so gently, making moan quietly.

I then returned the favor and slid my hand into his underwear. He exhaled as I felt his penis, one small gentle stroke from my hand and he immediately took off his last piece of clothing. Leaving him completely naked, I now see every inch of him. And while his dick wasn't long it was thick. I resumed to stroke him while I kissed his neck. He was now very hard and even started to groan.

"Lay on the bed." He said, and I did as I was told. I laid down, my back on the bed. He was then on top of me. He looked up and down at me, trying to get a good look of me. He kissed me again, sweeping his tongue with mine. As he did this, he started to slowly take off my underwear, and when they were gone, he slid his hand onto my clit. I moaned as soon as he started to move his fingers against it. 

I was already wet but he continued to focus on my clit. "Mmm right there..." I moaned loudly, he then moved his fingers up and down, creating so much friction. The pleasurable sensation in me was spreading, heat increasing with every little movement. He then was licking and sucking one of my nipples and was squeezing the other one with his other hand. My hands were holding the sheets tight as my toes began to curl. I was getting there, the build up was getting greater and greater, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take. Asra then moved faster, and sucking my tit and groping the other one harder. "Ah Asra, I'm about to-" I didn't even finished my sentence. My back arched up, taking in every second of my orgasm.

After calming down, I noticed Asra getting up from the bed to reach something from his bag and then coming back with a condom on.

He was on top of me again, he glide his hand inside my core. I squirmed, still feeling sensitive from my orgasm. "My, you're so wet." He said seductively. I nodded, cuping his face to sloppily kiss him. He then grazed his hand over my thigh, and I moaned deeply and moved towards his touch. His kisses then moved from mouth to my neck, to my shoulders, and then down to my breasts. Kissing either gently or nibbling a little hard.

He then grabbed my thighs to spread them. I felt my heart was about get out of my chest. He then slowly placed the tip of his dick into me, I whimpered but I didn't tell him to stop. He then proceeded to slowly push himself in more. I felt myself loosen and tighten around him. When he was done putting himself in me, I felt uncomfortable at first. But then Asra started to move, and when he pushed himself into me, I felt a new pleasurable sensation in me. With every push came a new wave of hunger for more. 

He kept a slow and steady pace, trying to be patient for our climaxes to build up. But then I grabbed on his back and digged my nails into him, leaving small scratches on him. I started bucking my hips upwards to him, wanting more of him in me. He got the message and he tightly grabbed on my hips and placed his head on the crook of my neck. He picked up the pace, shoving himself deeply inside of me, being so relentless. I felt myself getting close again, so entirely close, just a little more. I then released and moaned very loudly as Asra kept pushing his dick in me. He then released and moaned in my ear, letting me know how much he was enjoying himself.

We stayed like that for a while. Until he finally took his dick out of me, I yelped in the process. He threw away the condom and returned back to me. Hugging me as we lie next to each other.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, very." I replied, a little out of breathe.

Then finally went to sleep.

Oddly enough, I woke up first in the morning. I looked over to see Asra soundly asleep. Having messy hair and looking so peaceful. I moved my face closer to his and whispered, "I love you, Asra Alnazar." And place a small peck on his lips. I was about to get up from bed, but next thing you know I felt his hand on the back of my head, kissing me back very eagerly.

We finally stopped to breathe, he stared deeply into my eyes. "And I love you, Dianna Herrera." He grinned as if he always wanted to say that.

"I thought you were asleep?" I asked, blushing.

"I was, but now I'm awake." He replied.

"Oh, ok. Can you let me go? I need to use the bathroom" I am now remembering I habe no clothes on, and grabbing a blanket that's near by to cover myself.

"Never." He said, not sure whether as being serious or jokingly.

"Please?" I asked.

"No." He smiled.

"What do you mean no? I just gave you my virginty-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was something huh? (I wanted to end this chapter with a joke haha)Welp the next few chapters are going to be similar like this one so buckle up! Thanks for reading!<3 ^_^


	15. The scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yea yea I know, sorry I didn't update last Sunday (again^_^') but you know how it is with homework. And there's a possibility I might start working soon so oof...  
> But anyway here's this:  
> Warning NSFW in this chapter below!

"I need to tell you something." I started feeling nervous.

Asra stopped where we were walking, right infront of a little cacti patch with flowers.

I didn't want to interrupt our day out in the market. And we only have 3 more days until we return back to Vesuvia from our trip. But still... I have to tell him...

"I know I haven't really talked about my time in Nevillion with Portia and Julian. It was a very difficult time for me a-and-" he held my hand for encouragement.

"There was this night, we went out for drinks. I didn't drink much, I was always upset. But these strangers started to talk to us. They were the friendly kind. And this one girl, she kept making conversation with me. I didn't realize it at first, but she was intrested in me. At one point we were alone outside, and... She kissed me..." I looked up and he appeared upset.

I continued, "It only lasted for a second, I pushed her away from me. I quickly explained to her that I was with you, even though we were seperated at the time. But after that I made sure to stay close to Portia."

He took his time to respond, "Why... why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I was too busy thinking about you and" I started to get teared up, "I felt really guilty. And we made up so fast and I didn't want to ruin this. But I didn't want to keep this from you-" He hugged me, very tightly.

"Tell me something, did you... feel anything from that kiss?" He asked.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck, "Of course not. I felt nothing, it doesn't come near to how I feel when I kiss you."

"And what's that like?"

"It's like... It's like... gravity has no effect on me. I feel weightless, almost like flying but floating. It's the same feeling I get when I'm swimming underwater. Except, you know, my face is burning."

He chuckled, breaking the hug to kiss my forehead. "Let's go back, I'll make you feel more than floating." He winked at me.

We may or may not have quickly went back home after that. But who cares, just as long as we're here together.

He was in a hurry to get things started. As soon as he closed the door, he immediately went for my neck. And right at the sensitive spot, which made me melt. We eventually made it to the room. He started pulling up my shirt but I stopped him.

"W-wait," I whispered, "let me freshen up first."

He sighed, "Ok, but don't take too long. Otherwise I'll get you out myself."

In a haste, I went to the bathroom before I changed my mind. I washed my face and exhaled. I look on my right to see my bag with my belongings. Well except for two things. And I can't believe I'm doing this. But of course Portia had placed this in here, because she knew I was going to use it.

I took a peek outside, there were lit candles in the room. He probably used his magic, I smiled. But then the door opened wide by Asra. His eyes imitated the door and became just as wide. He looked up and down, as if he wanted to memorize me like this.

I was wearing lingerie that Portia had placed in my bag, which explains the wink she gave me when she handed it to me. I was wearing a babydoll, thin straps with lace fabric that was very revealing. And I was wearing a suspender belt, that did not cover me in that area.

He wouldn't stop staring, so I walked towards him and he snapped out of his trance.

I felt him as soon as he was kissing me. Oh yea, he's very excited, and eager by the way his hands are running all over my body. He especially kept touching the lingerie. 

"Mmm, you didn't have to do this." He said as he was making out with me.

"Ah it was suprise. And I can tell you really like it." I took off his shirt as he guided me to the bed.

He sat up as I straddled him.I had both arms around him, my hands in his hair. I felt his dick getting harder and I was slowly humping against it. 

After a few seconds of that, he gently lay me on the bed as he took off both his pants and underwear. I was about to take off my top when he stopped me.

"Leave it on." He whispered in my ear, followed by him nibbling on my neck. He's going to end me tonight isn't he... I felt his run smoothly from my back and to my ass, getting a real feel for it. 

"Ah..." He already placed himself in me. It was only a short time before he already picked up the pace. I was almost close to orgasming. So very close, and soon he finished but kept on going until I finally climaxed.

We were sweating and hot and out of breath. And I thought we were finished. Until he said: "Now how about round 2, but without the teasing get up?"

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short but I'm sleepy so (´_`') but I'll work better towards the next one. Thanks for reading!


	16. The fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-  
> You guys:"YOOOOOO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU'VE BEEN? YOU KEEP SAYING YOU'RE GOING TO UPDATE BUT YOU NEVER DO-"  
> SSSSSHHHHHH!!!!! SHUSH SHUSH MY CHILDREN!!! Wait a minute, what am I saying? I'm too young to be a mom... :|  
> A n y w a y sorry sorry AGAIN but now I'm here and not only that BUT I'M ON WINTER BREAK WHAAAAAT!!!! So I'll FOR SURE keep updating:>  
> So here's this:<3

He's hot and sweating... he won't stop moaning and groaning...

Ok let me rephrase that cause that sounded dirty. After our trip back to home, Asra may have gotten a little sick....

"AH-CHOO!!!", Asra sneezed loud. His nose is all droopy, and is it weird that I find him adorable like this? All shruken up and fragile, kind of like a puppy? A new born puppy.

"Sicky sick.", Faust said as she wrapped herself gently around his arm.

"I told you to wrap up your scarf around your neck. It was a little cold when we left." I nagged at him.

"Ok, ok, you were right. I should've covered up. But im fine'd." He said.

"When you say a d at the end on fine, you're not fine." I gave him a smug look.

"Fine'd, fiiiiiinnnnne'd, fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnne'd. Woah, how do you know that?"

"I.... read it. From a book." And it was 10 seasons long...

"Haha that's pretty cool." I put my hand on his face.

"Yea but you're not, stay in bed I'll be right back." I walked to the closet where we keep the towels and extra clothes. I grab almost all the blankets in there. And when I come back, I practically mummy rolled my boyfriend into a blanket burrito.

"Is this really necessary?" He coughs out, hard.

"Yes. Faust keep an eye on him. I'll be back,make sure he doesn't move." i walk out of the room.

"What if I need to pee?" He shouts and then coughs from doing it.

"You haven't drinked anything! And it's your problem!" I shout back.

I go straight to Mazelinka's for her delicious soup and asked for medicinal herbs. She lets me borrow her book on how to use them and gives me a large cup of her soup.

When I get back I place all the items on the counter and start preparing them. As soon as I got started I heard footsteps upstairs. I quickly went up to see what was going on and I see Asra up from the bed to go near the window.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, walking to him.

"I just wanted to open up the window. That and the blankets were too warm for me..." He mumbled that last part.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him back to bed. "Ok, one, you're not getting up from this bed unless you need to pee or walk around for a bit. Two, I'm only going to leave the window a crack open cause we do need a little fresh air in. And three I'll remove two blankets but that's it. You need to be warm so you can sweat the fever out."

"You sure know a lot about getting sick." He said

" I didn't had the best immune system when I was a kid. But luckily I don't have the same immune system here." Place him in bed, setting the blankets back in place. I was reaching a blanket over his head when he said-

"Ah my favorite view." I realized my chest was on top of his face. I blushed and covered his face with the blanket.

He took it off and looked at me. "Aww, you're as red as me. You're sure that you're not sick as well?" 

"No!" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"That sucks cause then we could've sweat out this fever together." He winked at me.

I grabbed one of Faust's pillows and threw it at him. "Don't even think about it! I'm not going to... you know! With you all sick!"

"Well what an interesting conversation you two are having." I turned around to see Julian on the doorway. 

"Julian? What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to calm down from the embarrassment.

"Mazelinka told me you swung by her for some sick remedies and asked me if I can check on Asra." He looked at him and me. "But I can clearly see you two are planning your own remedy now aren't you?" He smiled smugly.

I heard Asra chuckled. "Ok you know what? Julian please do me the favor of babysitting Asra for a bit and I'll pay for our next trip to the rowdy raven."

"Hmm sure." He still had that dumb smile.

"But I thought you were going to take care of me." Asra said in a innocent tone.

"Well that was before you were distracting me. Have fun with Julian." I replied back with the same tone.

I went down stairs to prepare his meal. I warmed up the soup and prepared the tea and mushed up all the herbs according to the book. When I came back Julian confirmed the fever was going down but still had it's affects. After he left, I placed the tray down and first got the bowl of soup and spoon.

Asra was about to take it when I said. "Nope, I'm going to feed you. Sit back down." He didn't argue and I fed him spoonful by spoonful, blowing it everytime I got more. I can tell he was a little embarrassed by this but i know he likes it.

After he finished eating and taking his medicine, I finally laid down next to him.

"Thanks for taking care of me." He said snuggling closer to me.

"Ah you say that to all the people who baby you." I joked.

He laughed, "I should be better by morning."

"Mmm good. Cause I'm going to hit you after that little talk we had." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Aww but I'm barely going to be better. Can't you punch or kick me later." He said, getting sleepy.

"I didn't say I was going to hit you with my arms or legs?" I kissed him on his cheek. He smiled widely after that. "Now shut up and go to sleep, I want my healthy boyfriend back."

"Hmm yes ma'am...." And we drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I know this was like a filler chapter but I couldn't stop thinking about this scenario. I'm also thinking of a christmas chapter? What do you guys think? Thanks for reading!^-^<3


	17. The new welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I'm not even gonna say anything. I know I gotta get my shitty update schedule together...  
> Anyways let's get to it>>
> 
> Warning NSFW in this chapter;)

After his fever went down, Asra began to travel again on his journeys for more work. I know he had to leave again but why so soon...

Although, this time was different. He was being so amorous before he left. Giving me so many kisses and promises to come back as soon as he can. He took Faust to Portia because she wanted to study snake analogy for he trip to some animal sanctuary in the desert region.

During his trip, he sent me these cute messages through birds about his adventures and how much he misses me. When he has extra time to himself, he would communicate with me through magic and water. One night I even fell asleep while talking to him.

While he was taking long and I did miss him, I don't feel the same deep suppressed misery feeling as I did back when we didn't talk about our problems. I'm thankful for that.

But....something is bothering me....myself....

Every since me and Asra have had sex for the first time, I now have urges to have sex with him again. And I'm not talking about every night but just once in a while. And we have done it more since the first time, but sometimes when I'm in the mood I get embarrassed....

And since I'm alone here at home, I'd figure why not. It's my house and my significant other isn't here. I made sure to lock the front door, close all the windows, and turn off all the lights downstairs.

I went to the bathroom, washed my hands first, took off my clothes, and went to the tub. I feel kind of weird doing this, but I can't help myself. I miss him, his touch, his hands running through and gripping my body.

I close my eyes and put my hand in between my legs and I start touch myself there. God, it feels good, I imagine him biting my neck and I start pinching myself there. His hands are cupping my breasts, so my hand travels there as well. He touches my inner thigh lightly then gripping it hard, and so I do.

I feel myself getting closer and closer. I start to breathe harder and moan, I get louder as I go rougher on my clit. I'm almost there, and I feel a wave of my release. "Ah... Asra, mmm I want you, so much..." I moaned very loudly.

And as if on cue, I heard the bathroom door open. If I wasn't red from my masturbation session then I certainly am now. Asra was standing in the door way, his bag dropped from his shock at the sight of me. His face blushing as well.

It took him a couple of seconds to compose himself. He didn't say anything but he walked towards me. He looked at my naked body and leaned down to kiss me. I felt both happy and confused, I thought he told me he wasn't arriving here until two more days. Unless... he was planning to come home early as a surprise... of course...

He then guided me up from the tub, I jump and wrapped my legs around him and kissed him passionately while he carried me to our bed. He placed me on top of our bed. And he started to take his clothes off, he grabbed a condom when he took off his underwear.

He was on top of me, placing his hands above mine to make sure I don't move. He went for my neck first, biting it a bit hard. Then slowly kissing his way through my breasts, licking and sucking them to the point where they're wet and sore. Until finally he goes down and begins to lick through my insides. "Mmmm, ah, ah, oh my god." I moan out loud, I grab his hair hard. When he's done he comes up and kisses me again.

"I want you too. And thank you for being considerate of me and for already being so wet." He said flirtatiously and winked at me. God he's so beautiful and he's making me loose all control. I push my body sideways and managed to get on top of him.

I sucked and bit his bottom lip until it was a bit swollen. I did the same to his nipples and some spots of him here and there. I started to rub my slit against his erection slowly while doing all of this. Now it was his turn to moan, it sounded like a beautiful symphony in my ears. He started to buck his hips against me. But I pinned him down.

"Let me have my fun first sweetheart." I say then bit his ear. He tried so hard to stay still, or at least not move his hips upward fast anymore. I took my sweet fucking time to torture him. "Please, mmm, I don't think I can last much longer." He begged me. I finally caved in, mostly because I was on edge too. I finally inserted his hard dick into me and started thrusting against him. 

We were both sweaty and eager for each other. We were making most of our time like this. We were kissing sloppily and grabbing each other until finally, Asra came. His bit his swollen lip as he climaxed, while I'm still thrusting against him. After a minute I then felt my release coarsing through me. I finally lay beside him, clutching his arm.

"So, if this is how you're going to welcome me back everytime I get home, I'll be sure to take longer trips." He said.

I grabbed a pillow and hit him, "Shut up, it was only today that i started doing that.... and I really missed you."

"I missed you too, don't ever doubt that. I have to admit, I was tired but after seeing you like that and you moaning my name. Well, suddenly i didn't feel tired anymore." He smiled.

"Yea well now I'm tired, so shut up and go to sleep." I said snuggling against him.

"Yes, dear." He kissed my forehead and we drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so I notice I'm starting to get tired of this. But I will finish this story in due time. And I'm thinking of doing 2 other seperate stories. One with Julian and the other with Muriel. What do you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3^_^


	18. The surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep this short: I tired. I want to relax. No stress. But life fuck me up. Now this to cheer me up. Hope you guys good.

I hear someone enter the shop. And I prepare myself to greet them. Even though I'm usually excited for when it's almost the day for when Asra arrives back from his daily trips. I'm actually tired, I just want to stay in bed.

It's been a year and a month since we're dating, and it's been great honestly. Well... aside from that huge fight we had a couple of months ago. And it's not like we don't occasionally fight, we do but we now have learned how to communicate with each other. That or we could just resolve it in our bedroom. Either way, I'm just happy with the way things are now.

"Hello there! Do you need help on finding anything specific?" I said welcoming to the client.

"No...just....browsing. Trying to see what I can take for a...friend." He sounded weird. He had a low raspy voice, and was wearing dark clothes too. Black boots along with a black over coat and a gray sun hat which looked weird on him.

I didn't think much of it, so I resumed with organizing the herbs from most usage to least. I did glanced at him for a while. He really was just browsing though. I know Faust is sleeping in the next room but I wish she was here next to me.

After about an hour, the guy was still here. He really was taking his sweet time looking at every item in the shop. I saw him glanced at the window for a couple of seconds. And all of a sudden-

He had a knife up to my neck, pinning me against the wall. "Don't try to use your tricks on me or I will cut you." I couldn't use my magic anyway, but I had to come up with a plan. He did breaking a few vials of important potions on the floor, maybe I can use that.

"And don't try to think of something. No one is near here, I checked." He grabbed my chin to make sure I face him. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I just need some money to get out of this fucking town." He shoved me on the floor. I flinched because of the broken glass on the floor. He tied my arms and legs up so I wouldn't move, and tied a rag around my mouth so I wouldn't be able to scream loud.

I realized i can come up with a spell for one of the potions on the floor. All I had to do was touch it. But he kept looking at me so I wouldn't move a muscle. I just had to wait for the moment he gets distracted.

I heard the door opened and I was ready to go on with my plan. I saw him throw his knife towards the stranger. Then I touched the liquid and he was frozen on the floor. I heard someone run into the shop, then I saw Asra with Faust.

"Oh god! Dianna!" He yelled and then quickly leaned down to untie me. When he was done untying me, he carried me to a chair near by. "What happened?" He asked.

"I thought he was just a random customer but he just wanted money. Luckily some of thw potion vials he broke were on the floor and I found the petrified one" I noticed Asra had a small scar on his arm, bleeding a little. "Oh my god! You're bleeding!"

"Forget about me! You're more injured!" I didn't noticed the bleeding scratches until he pointed it out. I grazed my arm and exhaled painfully. "Oww"

"Ok I'm taking you to Julian's now. Faust told me what was happening before I got here so I told Nadia to bring some of her guards to take this scum away. Until then, Faust will look over this low-life." He carried me up.

"Honey, I know I'm hurt but I can walk." I said.

"No, I'm carrying you, no more say in this." And then he proceeded to take me to Julian's.

We arrived and saw him and Mazelinka there as well. They were shocked too about the situation and immediately attended to my wounds. As Julian attended my wounds, Mazelinka offered me some of her soup but for some reason I didn't want it. I told her I was really tired and wanted to rest.

She looked at me hesitantly. And told me to at least eat some of the soup and then take a nap. I forced myself to eat it, then I finally went to Julian's room to rest alone while Asra was talking to Julian about the theif.

After about 10 minutes however, I suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Asra overheard me and ran up to ask if I was ok. I lied and said I was but then threw up more. Mazelinka entered the bathroom and gave me this drink to help me with the vomiting.

"Ugh, why did I throw up your soup? I usually love it...." I said.

"Hmm... I wonder...." She went out for a while then came back with 3 things. A bolied egg, a slice of watermelon, and this cup filled with water.

"Ok, I just want to make sure if my hunch is correct. First-" she grabbed the boiled egg first, "does this smell appetizing?" I sniffed it and scrunched my nose. "No, it smells really bad." She nodded her head, "Hmm, ok. Now take a bite out this." She handed me a the slice of watermelon. "Mmm, now that's good food." I said while smiling. "Oh ok... Now this may sound weird but can get one of your bandages? A piece with blood in it." She asked and I gave her a ripped piece of it. Then dropped it in the cup.

The water turned into a light green at first but then to a light pink. Mazelinka was quiet for a couple of seconds after that. Then exhaled while holding my hand, "Oh my dear... you're....pregnant...." She said.

I froze for a moment, "W-what? What do you mean?" She saw the panic in my face, then started to rub my arms. "Shh, calm down. We have to talk about this in a calm manner. Think about it, when was your last period?"

"Uh, I-I don't know, a month ago? But periods change! There are sometimes where I don't get my period at all in one month but instead get two in the next month!" I claimed, trying to stay calm.

"Well, you may not have your period at all in the next nine months now..." She said delicately.

"But how are you sure?" I asked.

"This liquid in this cup, it's actually from an extremely fertile plant in the south regions. It's liquid can tell when a woman is pregnant or not. All it needs is blood from that woman. And if it turns green, then you're not pregnant but if it's pink, you are pregnant..." She explained.

I can't believe what I was hearing. I felt my heartbeat accelerating by the second. And I touched my lower stomach, I don't feel anything though but somehow I know that's a lie. "I think I need to talk to Asra alone.Thank you Mazelinka." We hugged and proceeded to go back with the boys.

After small talks me and Asra then walked back to our home. When we finally arrived, I turned to him and said. "I lied, I don't feel ok but I only said that because I needed to talk to you alone."

"What? Why didn't you-" he began but I placed a finger on his lips.

"We need to talk. Now." I said and he understood my tone and he sat down. I explained to him on what happened to me. From waking up from my nap to puke then to Mazelinka's test to see if her nameless hunch was correct.

"And so....it turns out...I'm pregnant." I looked at him to see his reaction. His eyes widen and his mouth hanged open a bit. He didn't talk for a couple of seconds then stood up and then hugged me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

Even though he didn't talk, I had a feeling on what he was thinking. And i had an awnser, "And... even though I'm absolutely one hundred percent terrified... I want to keep our baby."

He hugged me tighter and I felt a little wet on my neck. I grabbed his face with both hands amd he looked at me, with tears and a smile "I'm sorry, I'm just happy that I'm going to be a parent."

I gave him a soft kiss, "Yea, me too."

"Wait but when did you- I mean how long have you- do we even knoe the day the baby was conceived?" He asked

I blushed, "it was during our first year anniversary... We- we did drank a lot and I don't remember you getting the condom...."

He laughed at this, "Remind me never to drink wine with you again."

I frowned, "Ah shit, I won't be able to drink..."

And he laughed even more at this, "It's ok, I won't drink either." He kissed my forehead.

Well... this new chapter in my new life was not going to be easy... but at least I have the person I love with me to face it together with him. Whatever happens Asra will help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not so fluffy as I imagined but next chapter will be. I'm sleepy so good night guys!  
> Thanks for reading!^_^<3


	19. The care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so- I don't really know much about pregnancy, so I did research (and by that I mean I clicked on the first link google had) and hopefully I did mu research well? I'm going to try not to make this pregnancy part of the fic too long so yea^-^'  
> Warning! Slight NSFW down below!

It's been a week after we had found out about the pregnancy. And at first I didn't noticed any changes but I soon started to have morning sickness. Or rather, any-random-time-of-the-fucking-day-or-night sickness.

Even right now I'm in the bathroom puking my guts out. I heard a knock at the door, "Uh, sweetheart? Are you ok in there?" Asked Asra.

"Y-yea! I'm-" I threw up more. He managed to open the door, oh god, I don't want him to see me like this. "Please look away, I'll be out in 5 minutes. I think..." 

He crouched down and began rubbing my back. "How about I'll close the shop for today? I won't feel comfortable being down there while you're suffering here."

"What? You don't have to do that! It's just a little bit of morning sickness..." I said, wiping some barf off my chin.

"Dianna... I heard you got up twice last night." He said.

"Oh.... I thought you wouldn't hear me..." I admitted embarrassingly.

He then grabs my hand, "Listen, I know we didn't plan this. But I want to be there for you and our baby with every step along the way. I know it's not going to be easy, but at least you won't have to deal with it alone. So please... let me be here with you in these moments."

I teared up and smiled, God I love him so much it hurts. "Okay, you can close the shop up and I'll clean myself up." I said. He then gave me a kiss on my forehead and left to close up.

As soon as I was alone. I changed back to my pajamas, which was a baggy shirt and some shorts. I brushed my hair and made sure I cleaned my teeth to get rid of any trace of the foul smell. Hopefully the sickness can give me a brake for the rest of the day.

I climbed on bed, and covered myself with a blanket. I heard Asra coming back to our room. He then climbed on top of our bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So, anything I can do for you?" He began messaging my shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels nice..." I finally started to feel better. But it all escalated when I turned around to kiss him. I guess I'm taking out all the frustration and hunger out on Asra, but in a really good way...

We kept making out and he soon placed his hand on my breast and I squirmed a little. He then realized, "Are...are you not wearing a bra?" I looked away, blushing, "It bothered me, my breasts are starting to feel more sensitive..." He then had a guilty look then I quickly said, "But it feels real good when you touch them." 

And that's all he needed to hear, he groped me so much that I was at my wits end and I started to take off his shirt. He did the same with me, and I felt him getting hard when he saw my bare breasts. But he then stopped abruptly.

"Wait...can we even have sex? Won't it harm the baby?" He had a worried look on his face.

I couldn't help but slightly giggled. "Oh my sweet beauty, we can have sex. The baby right now is the size of a pea, nothing bad will happen to him or her."

He still looked unsure, "How do you know?"

"I may or may not have asked Mazelinka.... and she may or may not have given me a book of pregnancy..." I admitted.

He smiled, "Well, now I know we can have all the fun we want." He then resumed with our "fun" time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key didn't know how to end this chapter but whatever~ hope you guys have a nice rest of the weekend and thanks for reading!<3^_^


	20. The near date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like I said,I wasn't going to make this whole pregnancy thing long. If anything I'm just going to cut to the chase. So...yea... Maybe in my next fanfic I'll be more elaborate:3

Being. Pregnant. Is. Tiring.

These past 8 months and 2 weeks were some of the most uncomfortable moments of my life. And I cannot wait for the baby to be born. I mean, not really... I'm terrified for the actual birth but I'm trying to keep a brave face.

I've gotten bigger, and I feel like I can barely move. My feet hurt and my back hurts. And even though I don't have morning sickness anymore, I still have to be cautious on what I have to eat. For some reason, my baby does not like the taste of strawberries...

Asra has made sure that I'm at my most comfortable and relaxing mood. But to be honest... I'm getting sick of his careful attitude.... Don't get me wrong, I love him and he's being so sweet... But he's being too protective!

He pampers me way too much, he won't let me have a single moment to myself, and he has made sure that there's not a single thing in our room to hurt me or the baby....

Even now, I am brushing my hair and he's next to me. There's some knotts in my hair and while it hurts me, I don't mind doing it.

I must have grunted because he then asks me this question: "Are you ok? You know I can just brush your hair right?"

And this is where I try not to be annoyed. I smile and say, "I know dear, but it's not a big deal."

"You sure? I-"

"It's ok! Really, I can do it myself." I try not to sound aggressive. I then heard someone come in at the shop. I walk towards the door, only to have Asra grab me.

"Woah, wait! I don't want you to walk down then up the stairs." He said.

"Ah right. But why don't you go down and see who it is? Could be someone important." I say, hoping he'll leave...

He chuckles, "You're someone important and that little person in there as well. But what about you? I don't want you to be alone."

"I take care!" Faust said as she slithers up my arm suddenly. I looked at her with a grateful look on my face. "See? Faust will be right here with me." I said cheerfully.

He looked hesitant to leave. "Hmm...ok, I'll try not to take too long..." He then walks out.

I waited until he was out of hearing range. Then I gently sunked into our bed. "Ugh Faust... I'm getting tired...."

She tilts her head, "Tired?"

"Yes! Of Asra, of the pregnancy, of evrything!!!" I cover my face. 

"Friend doesn't like Asra anymore?" She asks sadly.

"No! No no, I love him Faust. It's just... he's being too much for me right now. I just.... I just want to get out of the shop, you know? Like, I understand why he has to take care of me but at the very least I want to walk and be out. I know everything is bothering me but I just want to be able to feel like I can breathe..."

Faust snuggles next to me, "Sorry..."

I pat her, "It's ok, it's not your fault. It's mine for being so whiny..." I sigh.

After the client left, Asra returned looking bothered. I get up from our bed. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, it's just the client wants a certain potion and I need some seaweed for it."

Seaweed? That's a weird ingredient... "Well you can go to the beach and I'll be here with Faust." I say encouragingly.

He rubbed the back of his head, "But I don't want to leave you here. What if-"

"Sweetie! It's ok! You can go, I'll be fine! Faust will be here with me. And you know she can always take care of me. I did fine being with her alone for a couple of minutes."

"...You didn't let me finish." He took a good look at me. "What if you come with me?"

I must have beamed up because I saw him smile brightly. "Really?! Oh yay! I haven't been there in so long!" I said

After a hour and a half, and walking so slowly due to my weight, we finally arrived at the beach!

It was near sundown, so the sky had beautiful colors spreading through.

I walked into the water just deep enough for my feet to be in. The water was cold but I liked it. It felt good not being cooped up. I was just taking in everything.

I saw Asra standing a few inches behind me. I walk back to him, and hugged him. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?" I whispered to his hear.

"Uh...yea... yea I did." He admitted.

I held on to his hand and crouched down to sit down. I grunted, "Welp, this is going to be hard to get up from." I patted down the sand next to me so he can sit next to me.

He sat down to me, and I leaned into him. "You know I love you right?" I said.

"When I'm not being overbearing..." He says upsettingly. "Listen, I'm sorry-"

"No! Don't be sorry! You're only doing this because you care so much for our child."

"But I should've considered your feelings in all of this-" he started

I pressed my lips on him. This always shuts him up. He places his hand on my cheek. Why am I complaining so much when he is all I need...

We brake apart, "Ok... fair point. But we should just talk next time."

I felt butterflies in my stomach. And something weird. But I ignored it. I was just happy to be here with him.

We kissed one more time and he placed his hand on my stomach. He looked down and had a questioning look on his face. "Hey didn't you only went feet deep in the water?"

I looked down and my eyes got wide. "Oh my god...my water broke..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And To be continued in the next chapter:3 Yes I pulled the cliffhanger card:> (please don't be really angry with me) hope all you have a lovely week! Thanks for reading!:> <3


	21. The actual date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyy, so- just letting y'all know, we're headed near the end of the story. After this chapter, there's going to be like 2 or 3 more(idk y'all know how random i am) but yea hope you've been enjoying the story so far!  
> Warning! A lot of blood and screaming below!

I clench onto Asra's shirt as he carries me out from the beach. Agh! Contractions are a bitch! I didn't think i would start feeling them so soon. I can forget about the worst cramps I've ever had when I have this to deal with.

"Are you ok? I know it's a dumb question but I feel like I should ask." He says while breathing a little hard.

I tried chuckling but then grunt from the pain in my stomach. "I'm ok.... alright that's a lie but I'm just trying to keep calm. I'm sorry you have to carry me, I would walk but I don't know if I should-"

He interrupts me, "Don't you dare apologize for being in this situation. This is about you and our child we're talking about."

I smile, he's right. "I love you, ah, I would kiss you but I'm focusing trying to keep my insides from not exploding." I wince painfully.

Asra examines the area, I know what he's thinking. All the hospitals or clinics are far and will take at least 30 minutes to reach the nearest one.

"Asra.... Julian's, we have no other choice. His house is close from here. We have to go to him." My hands are starting to tremble. He understood and while he didn't want to go to Julian's, we had no other choice.

He ran as fast as could towards Julian's house but not too fast so it wouldn't harmed me or the baby. We finally arrived and Asra didn't even bothered knocking but kicked the door open. Julian and Portia were discussing about something but then their heads turned towards us and he saw some blood dripping down from me. Both of their eyes widen and he immediately started to tell Portia to bring some warm water amd towells.

He guided Asra to place me onto his bed, and placed more pillows behind me so I can at least be a little more comfortable. He started to put a mask and gloves on. And I'm now realizing, Julian is going to take a good look of my vagina and i start to get red from embarrassment. Asra notices me and squeezes my hand. "It's ok, he's a professional after all. And if he says or does anything to you, I'll send out Faust for him later."

"I am right here...." Julian says. "And I promise you, I won't do anything that will bother Dianna. Now, as awkward as this is going to sound or feel, I'm just trying to get a look to see if the baby is fine."

I nodded, and he started to lift my dress up. Prop my legs up and cut my underwear. "Well, good news. You're dilated enough to start pushing but we can wait if you-"

I screamed, my bottom half of my body was burning. "I don't think I can wait!" I yelled. I started to sweat and hyperventilate. Tears were streaming down my face as I started to push. 

"You're doing great! I see the baby's head but you need to push a little more in order for me to help you." Julian says.

Asra wipes down my sweat from my forehead. "C'mon sweetheart, just breathe in and out and keep pushing!"

"Agh!! Fuck!!! This hurts so much!!! I-is he out yet???" I screamed.

"No, push more!" Julian demands. Portia came running in with the water and hesitated when she saw me. She had a horrified look but she walked in either way. "I can see your baby! Keep pushing!"

I kept on pushing for a little while longer until finally I heard a cry. A little loud cry, and I saw Asra smiling and even tearing up a bit. "Congratulations! You have a baby girl!" I heard Julian exclaimed.

I smile at Asra, even though the pain remains there. I was about to say something when I felt a more deeper pain. "Agh!!! N-no wait.... something doesn't feel right...Ahhhh!!!!"

"Ilya what's happening?!" Asra questioned, failing to remain calm.

"Uh.... I see another head..." Julian said. My eyes opened wide, "Wh-what?!" I shouted. "I have another baby in me?!"

"I'll go get more water!" Portia ran to the other room and quickly came back with more water and towells. 

"How is this possible?!" Asra questioned loudly.

"Look, there's no time for any questions! She needs to push now!" Julian said.

I started to breathe in and out repeatedly. And soon, I started pushing again. I kept pushing and pushing and pushing until I had no more strength in me. After a minute or so, I heard crying. "Congrats, you have a baby girl and a baby boy!"

Asra still looked confused but happy. I gave him the same expression in returned. He kisses me and then on my forehead. "We're parents." He says, crying. "Yea," I say while I wipe his tears, "yea we are."

After cleaning up the bed and the babies. Julian and Portia left us alone to talk. I feel exhausted but happy. I looked down at my children and start crying. Asra then snuggles up next to me on the bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just...they're so tiny and beautiful." I say

He chuckles, and hugs me. After some time I finally had to tell him.

"So.... after all this time... I forgot to mention one important detail...." I say hesitantly.

He gave me a slightly worried look, "what is it?"

"Um... twins actually run in my family...." I say

He blinks then bursts out laughing. "How did you forget?"

"I don't know, I just remembered about it now." I admit. "It's just when my mother had her first pregnancy, it was with twins but she had a miscarriage and she would barely talk about it because it was too painful.... I wish she could've see these two beauties though."

"Oh, I'm sorry.... But at least now you three are ok." He kissed my cheek. "And that's what's most important."

"Mmmhmm and darling?" I asked

"Yes sweetheart?" He replied.

"Could you...possibly get me something to eat? Truth be told I'm starving after the birth." I said bashfully.

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "Anything for the mother of my kids." I laughed in returned, adoring him as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, that was somewhat graphic! I think???(was it????) But anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't really know what to name the kiddos so you can leave suggestions down in the comments if you want. So yea! Have a happy week and thanks for reading!:> <3


	22. The rest of our lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there demons, it's me, ya boi. I have decided that I am going to finally finish this story. I'll admit it, I had a really fun time writing this but some of these chapters were rushed no lie... But anyways I hope you all have enjoyed this.

"Mommy!" Screamed Lily.

I turned around to see my daughter run into me from outside. I crouched down to see if there was something wrong but she looked fine. "Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked.

"Me and Amal were playing hide and seek but I can't find him!" She cried.

I tried not to have a panicked look on my face and remain calm. "It's ok! It's ok! Shhh, don't cry. We'll find him, just stop crying." I hugged her and carried her.

We walked everywhere in the city, even the shady parts of it. I wasn't worried.... Ok, that's a lie, my son is missing in a big city. But if worst comes to shove I'll have to go to the palace and ask for Nadia's help.

After about 2 hours, we got nothing. I felt like crying, I couldn't find my baby. And Lily is getting tired and hungry. "Ok, let's go back home so you can grab a snack and we'll go to the palace to see if aunt Nadia can help hmm?"

She agreed and we went back home. As soon we entered in, I saw Amal and Sky in the shop. Lily saw him and ran into him. "Amal!!" She cried, "I thought I lost you!" 

He hugged her back, "I'm sorry..." He then looked at me, "oh, hi mommy..." 

I gave him a concerned look, "Amal, what have I told you about playing in the city?"

"I know... I'm sorry.... but Sky and Daddy found me." He said.

I looked at Sky, all quiet. I gave him a hug, "Thanks sweetie, you know these two would be lost without you."

"It was no big deal....mom..." Sky said.

He's still getting used to calling me mom...well, it has been only a month I guess...

"Wait where's your dad?" After I said that I felt two arms wrapping around me from behind.

"Here I am." Asra said then kissed my cheek.

"Me too!" Faust said as she popped out of Asra's shirt.

I gave him a peck on the lips. "Eww!" The twins said. And sky dragged them upstairs with Faust. We made sure they were out of hearing distance to finally make out deeply.

We finally parted. "Oh god, I was so worried when we couldn't find Amal." I said to him.

"Me and Sky found him near the bakery. Figured he would be somewhere where's there's food." He said.

"Yea but still, him and Lily are only 3. They're still so small..." I hugged him.

"Well, good thing they have a big brother now to look out for them." He hugged back.

That's true, while the twins are our biological children. Sky is adopted and he's only 8. Asra found him all alone in ragged clothes in a street corner near the beach. Not long after that we decided to adopt him since he had no parents. He's a sweet child but he's still getting used to having a home again.

It's very clear that he's obvious because of his appreance. He has blue hair and dark brown eyes and pale skin. The twins have Asra's eyes and my skin tone. But Amal has Asra's white hair and Lily has my brown hair.

But I know as time passes, Sky will finally feel comfortable and feel like he is a part of this family...

"So..." He said as he was sliding his his hands underneath my shirt. 

I blushed, "Um, dear...there are children are here."

He kissed my neck, "Yes, I know but we can always wait until they're asleep. Although, we have to be quiet." He then bit me gently.

"Mmm, ok. Let's just not to move the bed so much ok..." I said in a low voice.

"Who said anything about a bed?" He bit my ear.

I felt red all over, then I heard Lily walk in. And Asra took his hands off me.

"Mommy I want strawberries can I have some please?" She asked.

"Uh sure baby." I said.

"Wait mommy, why are you red?" She asked.

Asra chuckled and lifted her up. "Mommy's just really happy to see me." He said while giving me a wink.

"Oh ok, Daddy I saw a ladybug and then..."

He carried her into the kitchen to get her strawberries. 

I may not have had a happy ending in my old life. But I'm glad I've had a second chance to built this one. I have my husband and our beautiful children that I wouldn't trade anything for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the end of this story. Again I hope you've all enjoyed this. Thank you for the heart warming comments and likes. I will be writing another fanfic with another arcana character (because why not, I love the characters) so hopefully I'll see you again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first chapter! Hope you liked it. 
> 
> Side note: I don't know what my update schedule will be, but I'll try to update as much as i can!
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3^_^


End file.
